


The First Night

by ericaismeg



Series: Erica Loves You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Erica, Abused Isaac, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Artist Boyd, Awesome Boyd, Berica Fluff, Boyd's Records, Boyd-centric, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Erica-centric, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Isaac, Implied Sexual Content, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Feels, Librarian Erica Reyes, Librarians, Library Sex, Major Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mentioned Abuse, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Musician Boyd, Sad Isaac, Slow Build, Slow Build Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica learns that sometimes taking risks aren't meeting a boy at a party and going home with him; sometimes it's staying at home with the same one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpotTheMagicDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotTheMagicDragon/gifts).



> **And a special thank you to Melissa for wanting a Berica fic.** It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to, but I hope it's okay.
> 
> Please note: this is totally not beta'd, _and_ it was written mostly on my cell phone. So if there are any errors, feel free to let me know! Also there are mentions of parent/child physical abuse (but it all works out in the end).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> [Erica sketch by Izi](http://thefrenchmistake.co.vu/post/98625015016/since-its-erica-reyes-appreciation-week-and-also) (also follow her here: [argentswolfsbane](http://tmblr.co/m3-NO5nMSbiDmHVtvRG9X5Q)) | [cat image source](http://awwww-cute.tumblr.com/post/98407940737/lazy-record-store-employee) | all other photos were taken from the casts' instagrams
> 
>  

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“So Erica, who's going to be your next victim?” Stiles asks, while she surveys the room beside him.

Erica scoffs but doesn't look at her best friend. God, most of these boys here look like they're complete idiots by the dumb things they're doing and she's not attracted to them, or they're guys she's already slept with. There's almost no in between, no one new. “Trust me, boys who get naked with me are no victims. They're full participants. In fact, usually they—”

Stiles groans, interrupting her, and takes a swig of his beer before he mutters, “You know, there are some things I don't want to know about your sex life, Reyes.”

She smirks. Erica had become friends with Stiles during their last year of high school. She hadn't had the confidence then that she has now. In fact, she considers High School Erica an entirely different person. Still, she'd been crying at her locker the day she met Stiles because she hadn't been able to climb the damn rock wall Coach Finstock had brought out during gym class earlier that afternoon. It'd been humiliating. Everyone had been laughing—or at least, it sure had felt like it. She'd heard the whispers about her collapsing to the ground in sobs.

The day she'd met Stiles, he'd found her at her locker while she was feeling sorry for herself. He hadn't been able to leave her crying by herself, so he'd offered to help her climb the wall. They'd started training on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. It had taken her almost three months before she finally pulled herself up to the top for the very first time. Six weeks later, she'd been able to do it with people other than Stiles watching.

Stiles had been a package deal with his best friends: Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny. Erica had figured out quickly that if Stiles can trust them, so could she. It'd become clear to her when they'd all gone out to celebrate her reaching the top of the rock wall with pizza, cake, and arcade games at _Joe's_.

By the time that graduation rolled around, Coach Finstock hadn't brought out the wall again. Stiles told her it wasn't fair: she had reached the top so many times by now, even in front of a small crowd of their friends. She should get the chance to prove herself to Coach.

Erica will never be sure why she did what she did, or where the courage had come from. Maybe it had been the fact that Stiles and his friends had accepted her as one of them, maybe it had been due to her reaching the top of that wall so many times with Stiles, or maybe something snapped in her when she realized she wasn't going to get a chance to show the class that she could do it, that she wasn't going to let them laugh at her anymore.

She had strut into gym class the week before exams, demanding Coach bring out the damn wall today. He argued saying that the reason he hadn't brought it out before then was because he had seen how much it had defeated Erica; he didn't want her to feel that way again. She put one hand on her hip, and informed him in a tone that offers no room for argument for the wall to be brought out. Coach had shrugged it off, but when she'd come out of the changing room, the wall had been pulled out from the corner.

“Are you sure about this, kid?” Coach had asked.

She'd nodded, glancing at Stiles for moral support, and when she had sat on the top of the wall that day, she'd listened to her entire class cheer for her. It'd been the first time Erica had had everyone on her side, rooting for her. They weren't making fun of her. Hell, even Jackson had let out a whoop of support.

Things changed after that. She bought the hair product Lydia had suggested, went on a shopping trip with her and Allison, had booked a spa day for herself, and bought crazy expensive skin products. She went to graduation in a tight yellow dress with bright pink heels. Stiles had shouted in excitement when she crossed the stage. She thinks she heard Scott whistle. Lydia and Allison held up signs that said congratulations. She'd been brought to tears, moved by them because they knew she had no one sitting in the crowds to be proud of her.

She glances at Stiles now. He doesn't love her any differently from the girl she had been in high school; he's simply happier for her.

Erica may have developed trust issues though, especially since she'd been teased and tormented so often in high school. She understands that boys now want her for her great body and her sassy attitude, but they're never in it for long term. She'd learned that lesson with Aiden her first year of college.

So she has fun. She's almost infamous for her one night stands these days. Erica's not ashamed of them. She enjoys sex. Anything serious isn't what she's looking for, isn't what she wants. And it's not what she'll get. She knows that.

“You know, Stilinski,” Erica says when she doesn't immediately find anyone interesting, “It's been a while since you've gotten laid. Maybe you should consider finding someone tonight.”

Stiles snorts. “I'm not you, Erica. I can't find someone I'm attracted to and guarantee they're attracted to me back.”

She raises her eyebrow. Stiles is gorgeous, and she never understands why he can't see that. Erica leans into him and says, “Darling, if you hadn't seen me at my worse, and I didn't have oodles of respect for you, and I didn't love you like you're actually my blood brother, I would have definitely hooked up with you by now.”

Stiles laughs. “Gee thanks, Erica. Those are a lot of conditions.”

“I mean it,” she says with a nod, and choosing to ignore his sass. “Stiles, I love you, and we both know I don't sleep with ugly people.”

“That's true,” he acknowledges. Then he groans and she turns to see what's caught his attention. “Oh fuck, Dumb Derek is here.”

“Dumb Derek?” Erica's eyes sweep over the gorgeous boy on the other side of the room. He looks uncomfortable, as though he doesn't belong here, and he's scowling at people around him. Some brunette brings him a red cup and he glares at her too. “Stiles, that's the English Lit guy you've been complaining about? Who cares if he's dumb? He's fucking hot.”

Stiles snorts again. “I don't care. He's such a dick to me.”

“Want me to—?” Erica suggests. She'd take one for the team. And besides, she wouldn't mind climbing up on Derek. He has that bad boy vibe going on which makes him hotter.

“What? No! Ugh, I'm going to find Scott,” Stiles mumbles.

She laughs and lets him leave. By the end of the night, Erica bets Stiles will end up in an argument with Derek. From all the stories she's heard so far, that's what they do. Erica leans against the wall and watches Derek for a bit. Maybe Stiles argues with him so much because he's attracted to him. It wouldn't surprise her. She's heard plenty about Derek's dumb beautiful face. She understands why Stiles references it often.

Someone else joins Derek: a tall, drool-worthy hottie. Erica licks her lips before she can think about it. Oh yeah. There's her target for the evening. The man—because there's no way he's just a dumb boy—says something to Derek with a bored expression. Stiles' enemy nods in response.

The brunette girl shoves Derek's shoulder before she walks away, seemingly annoyed. The man says something to Derek which seems to convince Derek to follow after the girl through the crowd and pass Erica.

“Find your next conquest?” Lydia's voice comes suddenly. Erica smiles.

“Yeah. The guy in the deep blue sweater,” Erica murmurs. “How about you?”

Lydia hesitates and Erica turns to look at her. “Would it be okay if maybe, well, you see—” She sighs, shoulders dropping. “Aiden.”

Erica laughs. “Lyds, I've been over Aiden and that whole debacle for two years now. Go for it.”

“You're sure?” Lydia asks, sounding hopeful. “It's just that he's so hot but I don't want it to be weird since you two—”

“Since we had sex a couple times and I was stupid enough to think it could be more than that?” Erica finishes when Lydia pauses, unable to find the right words.

Lydia winces. “I wasn't going to put it like that exactly.”

Erica laughs. “Look, he doesn't do relationships. And you just broke up with Jackson a few weeks ago. My advice is to be careful, but have fun. You deserve it. Besides, Aiden's surprisingly nice to be around.”

Lydia smiles and gives Erica a hug. It had been weird the first time she'd hugged Erica, about three years ago. Neither of them had expected it, but their relationship had changed from acquaintances through Stiles to actual friends. Now Erica can't imagine her life without Lydia—or Allison. She'd never had girl friends before them. Actually, she'd never had a friend before Stiles. So really, the group had been a pleasant surprise all around.

She tries not to take them for granted, so she's often finding excuses to hug them and let them know she cares.

“I love you,” Lydia says. “If it makes you uncomfortable at all, you'll let me know?”

“I love you too. And cross my heart,” Erica swears. Lydia kisses her cheek before she walks off, presumably to find Aiden.

The last six months of high school had been the best. She'd sat with Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson and Danny at lunch and during classes. They had invited her to outings, had never pressed her for private information which she has since come to trust with all of them. She'd been accepted as one of them. No one had been more stunned than she had been.

And now, she can't imagine her life any other way. Lydia deserves to have some fun, so if that means she starts hooking up with a guy that had made Erica's first month at college a little rough, so be it. Erica's over it. Has been for a long time now. She hadn't had serious feelings for Aiden anyway. She had just wanted to experience a boyfriend, and that's not what Aiden had been looking for. Erica's grateful things worked out the way they had.

She scans the room for Derek's hot friend, but no longer sees him in the room. She'll find him again, hopefully. Erica sips her mixed vodka drink, content.

Erica spots Aiden and Lydia in the corner. Aiden's looking at Erica over Lydia's shoulder. She gives him a thumbs-up and watches his shoulders slump in relief. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She smiles when Aiden turns his charming smile on and Lydia laughs.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Erica hears someone shout from the kitchen behind her. Someone who sounds exactly like her best friend, Stiles. Oh boy. Her eyebrows draw together. Stiles isn't exactly the type to yell at people when he's at a party. Actually, he's usually the one who's encouraging people to drink, challenging them to contests or beer pong.

Concerned, she turns and goes to find him. Of course, somehow he'd managed to find Derek. He'd been gone for all of four minutes. Before she can ask him what's going on, Derek's crossing the kitchen towards Stiles.

Luckily, there are only a few people in the kitchen and they clear out, not wanting to be part of the fight. The only ones who stay are Erica and Derek's gorgeous guy friend.

Erica meets his eyes and gives him a questioning look. He shrugs, clearly just as unsure about the situation as she is.

“You're the one who has to shut up!” Derek bellows.

Erica's eyes widen and she's about to disrupt Derek's path but then Stiles is lunging towards him.

She watches as Stiles shoves Derek. “You're the asshole! Why did you come here if all you're going to do is judge people for enjoying this? What right do you have to judge people? You're such a dick.”

Erica lifts her hand to interrupt but their faces are so close she's not sure if they're going to kiss or not, so she lets her hand fall.

“My sister dragged me here!” Derek tells Stiles. “I wouldn't come to this stupid party willingly. Only dumb people would enjoy this.”

“My friend, Heather, is hosting this party, you ungrateful dick.” Stiles shoves Derek a little bit he doesn't budge. “So if you're going to be an unappreciative asshole, you can leave.”

“I'm the fucking D.D.,” Derek mumbles. He shoves Stiles off him. “Look, this isn't English Lit. We don't have to acknowledge that the other exists. So fuck off.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Go be a D.D. somewhere else. You're not wanted here.”

“Stiles—” Erica tries to get his attention when Stiles storms pass her. But he keeps walking, ignoring her. She presses her lips together and spins around to Derek, forgetting his gorgeous friend in the corner.

Derek looks a little surprised, and more than pissed off. He starts after Stiles but she steps in his path.

“Excuse me,” Derek growls.

“No,” she says, pushing him back into the kitchen. He doesn't resist until she has him cornered against the counter. “What is wrong with you?”

“You don't know that guy but—”

“He's my best friend, you jackass. He came here to have a good time, not to deal with your sour mood. I don't care that you don't want to be here,” Erica says, narrowing her eyes. “You don't get to judge people who do. And you don't get to upset my best friend without hearing from me. Stiles works harder than anyone I know. He has ADHD, so it's not that easy for him. But this is his way of blowing off steam. You can't ruin that for him. So you either leave now or you apologize.”

“You don't know me,” Derek mutters, trying to push pass her. She shoves his shoulder so he's back in place.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” she demands. He shakes his head. Erica narrows her eyes. “You will apologize to him or so help me god, I'll make you wish you did.”

“I don't need to listen to this,” Derek mumbles. “A girl standing up for Stilinski. That's rich.”

She gets closer to him. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don't—I don't hate him. He just gets on my nerves,” Derek admits.

She rolls her eyes. “Sounds like unresolved sexual tension if I ever heard it. Go apologize or get out. Don't make me say it again. If I see you in the next hour and you haven't said sorry—”

“Yeah, I get it. I'll be the one who's sorry.”

“Yeah, you will be,” Erica snaps. She carefully takes her hands off him and waits.

Derek looks as though he's going to say something else but he nods and she steps out of his way. She turns to watch him go, and he pauses in the doorway to say, “I'm glad he has a friend like you...?”

“Erica,” she tells him.

“Derek,” he responds.

“I didn't ask,” she says, coldly. But she has to wonder why Derek cares about Stiles' friends. She takes a second to take a breather before she remembers that she's just embarrassed herself in front of the hottie she wanted to bang tonight. Erica frowns, but she refuses to apologize.

When she glances over her shoulder, the guy doesn't look annoyed or upset. In fact, he seems kind of amused. She wanders back into the kitchen and murmurs, “Sorry about that.”

He shakes his head. “No need for apologizes. I've never seen someone put Derek in his place like that—except maybe his sisters.”

“I'm not entirely sure I had any right to put him anywhere,” Erica admits. She moves back into the kitchen, resting her hands on the island. “I'm a little protective.”

“No shit,” he says without heat. He looks at her for a moment before something catches his attention. Two more people Erica doesn't recognize enter the kitchen. She ignores them, stepping out of their way and closer to Derek's friend.

“Erica,” she offers, sticking her hand out. He glances down at it for a second before he accepts.

“Boyd. Pleasure to meet you, Erica.”

“Pleasure's all mine,” she purrs, eyeing him down. He lets out a small laugh.

“Someone's greedy,” he tells her. Her eyes shoot towards his until she realizes he's teasing her.

“Perhaps I am,” she says. “So what's the deal with Derek and Stiles anyway?”

“I could ask you the same. Derek doesn't normally act like that. In fact, Derek usually doesn't talk to anyone except for his close friends and professors,” Boyd answers. “And Stiles?”

“He talks to anyone and everyone,” she says, shrugging. “But he's usually not so hostile. He's only complained about how much of an ass Derek is. They have English Lit together.”

Boyd's lips part. “Oh. I've heard about Stiles then. Except Derek only refers to him Dick Face.”

Erica laughs now, finding it strange that she should feel comfortable with Boyd. It doesn't come naturally to her. She jumps up onto the counter top beside him and crosses her legs. Boyd's eyes flicker down and she smirks. Men seemed to like her legs these days. It's the bright pink stilettos. She's sure of it, and makes a note to tell Lydia they were a worthy investment.

“Well I hope this doesn't mean you judge me harshly,” she says, softening her tone. He raises an eyebrow at her. “Because I don't think we should have that kind of friendship.”

“No?” he asks.

“No, I'd rather have the fun kind,” she says, ensuring that her tone expresses exactly what she means.

Boyd smiles and leans into her a little. Quietly, he says, “You might have to work for it.”

She scoffs, mocking hurt feelings. She catches the way his eyes twinkle and knows that he doesn't take her too seriously.

“I don't work for anything, Boyd. I get what I want,” she informs him in her prissiest tone. He laughs and settles a hand against the side of her leg.

“I'm sure you do, Erica.”

Her heart is fluttering a little—that's unusual. Erica flashes him a grin. “Now tell me your deep, dark secrets. I must know them all.”

He shakes his head but she can tell he's not annoyed in the least. “Why don't you tell me yours?”

“I asked first!” she protests.

“Fair,” he responds. Erica watches as he thinks about what might be good enough to tell her, and she's surprised to realize that she's excited to hear the answer he comes up with. “I was arrested for breaking and entering when I was fifteen.”

“Why'd you—?”

“My question,” Boyd interrupts her. Erica lets out a small, surprised laugh. She's never met anyone who has interrupted her before – her close friends being the exception, of course. It excites her a little. He says, “Full disclosure: why are you talking to me right now?”

Erica doesn't miss a beat when she says, eyes on his lips, “Because I decided I wanted to have sex with you tonight.”

Boyd doesn't react, at least not that Erica can tell anyway. He simply motions for her to ask her question.

“Tell me more about the B & E.”

He shrugs. “It's not that interesting. I heard my sister was in the building, but I didn't know there was a silent alarm. So after I picked the lock, I got halfway through the warehouse before the cops showed up. I got off because I didn't do any damage or steal anything.”

Erica knows there are at least three hundred questions she could ask. Why would his sister be in the building? Was she okay? Did he ever find her? Were the cops fair or unfair because of the colour of his skin? Instead, she asks, “How could you steal anything? You were still inside.”

He laughs, looking a little surprised at her reaction. “That's what my lawyer said. They said I had the intent to steal. I don't know what Stiles has told you about Derek, but he is actually a good guy. His parents paid for my lawyer so that I would have a chance.”

Erica files that away to tell Stiles in the morning. She smiles. “Your turn, sexy.”

“Worst sexual experience?”

She smirks. “I don't pick boys who are going to be bad.”

“But?” he prompts.

She laughs now. “But there was one guy, a few months ago, who was comfortable letting his dog watch. I wasn't. And he said, _'_ _Oh no, he watches all the time!'”_

Boyd laughs, and _damn,_ if that isn't a nice sound. “So, did you go through with it?”

Erica holds up a finger. “Only one question at a time.”

Boyd rolls his eyes but then nods. Erica tries to think of a god question for him and comes up with, “If you could do anything right now, what would you be doing?”

There's a few moments of silence between them. In that time, the other couple in the kitchen that Erica had forgotten about leaves and Scott walks in. She smiles and waves at him when he catches her attention.

“Erica! How are you?” Scott asks, slurring a little.

“Good. You?”

“Good. Do you remember where Heather puts her spare alcohol?” Scott asks. “Stiles can't find her and I think he needs it.”

“Usually it's downstairs in their wine cellar. The liquor's in the corner by the barrel,” Erica answers. “Has Derek been around?”

“Yeah,” Scott says nodding. “Somehow, it made it worse. But thanks!”

Then Scott's leaving them alone. Erica looks at Boyd. He says, “This.”

“You could do anything in the world and you'd want to be at this party?” Erica asks, surprised. Especially considering how much his best friend hates parties like this.

“No. Playing this game with you,” Boyd murmurs. She thinks she might blush. One look up at Boyd's face and she knows he genuinely means it. It's a strange sensation. “Did you go through with the dog watcher?”

She leans into him now. “No way. I wasn't about to do that. I'm pretty sure that's some form of animal abuse. If it's not, it should be. Your best sexual experience?”

“I'm assuming that's going to be with you,” Boyd murmurs, his breath hot against her ear.

Erica jumps down from the counter, so she can stand in front of him. Her eyes search his gorgeous face as her gut's telling her that he isn't playing a game. She plays the games and she plays them well. Tonight? She wants to do anything but.

Erica lifts her hands to wrap them around his neck; her face growing closer to his. But they don't kiss. “That's one smooth answer, Boyd.”

He raises an eyebrow, as though he wants her to know it's the truth. Her eyes drift down to his lips. She's surprised when he slips his hands around her waist. He tugs her a little closer but not so close she feels like he wants her to grind against him.

“I want to stick around to make sure Derek doesn't murder someone,” Boyd tells her. He looks at her carefully, as though he's afraid that might mess up his chance to be with her.

She leans up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against his. Something warm grows in her belly but she doesn't deepen the kiss. When she pulls away, Erica's nervous to meet his eyes. For some reason, she suddenly doesn't want Boyd to think badly of her. Instead, he's smiling.

“I'm going home with you tonight,” she promises. “I'd like to point out that I never wait around for a boy.”

Boyd doesn't look surprised. “I figured as much. You get what you want, right?”

She laughs. “And tonight, I want you. Is that okay?”

Boyd chuckles now. He presses his forehead to hers, his thumb brushing part of her cheek. “I think that's okay.”

“Oh good,” she murmurs. She takes a risk and kisses him lightly again. His fingers dig into her waist a little, exciting her. Erica smiles. “You're in for a treat. C'mon, let's get another drink and make sure our friends haven't killed each other yet.”

“Sounds good,” he says, slipping his fingers in between hers. It's a risky move, considering that Erica rarely held hands with guys she slept with. Actually, Erica isn't sure she's ever done that with anyone but Aiden. He hardly counts; she didn't mean anything to him.

But then Erica's turning to lead him back into the rest of the party and she's no longer questioning it. They pause in the living room. She had told Stiles they had arrived a little too late to truly enjoy the party. It's also why she isn't stumbling over her feet drunk. But it doesn't matter because the party is still busy.

“I see Cora. I'll find you in a bit?” Boyd asks, leaning in close to her.

She has no idea who Cora is, but nods. Erica brushes her lips against his cheek. “Don't forget.”

“You are most definitely unforgettable, Erica.” He gives her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

Her heart flutters as he moves to the opposite side of the room. She knows he could be playing her, saying all these things to ensure a spot in her pants, he could be, but he isn't. Erica feels that she's gotten to know many different types of boys by now—her number of boys in the past few years is closer to fifty than she'd like to admit.

“Erica!” She hears someone call her name. Ah, there are her goofy friends. She makes her way towards them. Scott smiles. “The alcohol was exactly where you said it was!”

“How are you?” she asks Stiles. “Did Derek apologize to you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles slurs. “He made me feel like a complete ass. We don't do that, y'know? We don't say sorry. We just move on to the next argument.”

“And you're okay with that?” Erica asks, frowning.

Stiles pouts now, tossing an arm around her shoulders. They start to move through the party. “Of course not. But I thought it'd be me who went too far. And I would get the satisfaction of being a better person than him by saying sorry first.”

“Stiles, I don't think that's a healthy relationship!” Erica says over the stereo they pass.

“No, but it's ours. And he's surprisingly reliable. Did you know he's D.D.ing for his little sister because there's a girl here that she has a crush on?”

“No,” Erica answers.

“He's her backup plan in case she can't go home with this girl,” Stiles tells her. “How fucking cute is that?”

“Super,” Erica says. Stiles doesn't care what her opinion is. He's in his own world now. “Do you have a crush on him?”

Stiles sputters but the look he gives her is sheepish. “It's hard not to! He's scary smart.”

“Stiles,” Erica murmurs, pulling him into a corner. “Go for it!”

“No way. He'd murder me,” Stiles tells her with a laugh. “He's awfully gorgeous though, isn't he?”

“Very,” Erica responds. She nudges him. “I'm going to sleep with his best friend tonight.”

Stiles spins to look at her. “What? You're sleeping with the enemy?”

“We literally just established that you want to do the same. Besides, it's his _friend_.”

Stiles glances around them. “Is he waiting somewhere for you?”

“No, he's making sure Derek doesn't murder someone,” she says, smiling. Stiles looks at her as though he doesn't know her.

“Erica, I'm confused.”

“Because?”

“Because everyone knows that you leave and have hot sex whenever you find your next victim,” Stiles says. “You never let them walk away. It's as if you're afraid they're going to change their minds or something.”

“Thank Aiden for that insecurity,” Erica admits. “But I don't know, Stiles. There's just something...”

“Different?” Stiles suggests.

“Different about him,” she agrees. “It doesn't matter. It'll be a night of fun and he'll just be one of many.”

Stiles tilts his head. “You don't even sound like you believe that.”

Erica laughs, but deep down, Stiles is right. She doesn't believe it. Her fingertips brush against her lips. She's crazy. There's nothing different about him. Or is there? She wants to shake the feeling off, but it's not budging.

When she kissed him, it felt...different. Like it was right. Or something. And why doesn't that idea freak her out more? She doesn't know shit about this guy, and there's surprisingly nothing about him that makes him stand out from all of the other boys she's met.

Then it happens. She glances around the party, her eyes settling on Boyd. He's laughing at something a short brunette girl is saying and he lifts his head. Their eyes meet, and goddamn if she doesn't wonder what it'd be like to do that all the time. She's seen the way Scott and Allison smile at each other from across the room, as if there's a secret they're not sharing with anyone else.

“Erica, why is Derek walking towards us?” Stiles asks, interrupting her thoughts of crazy.

She breaks her eye connection with Boyd to turn her attention towards Derek who does not look happy. Erica straightens her shoulders, stepping slightly forward, as though she can protect Stiles, as if she's bracing for impact.

“Stiles,” Derek growls. “Can we talk?”

“Umm, let me think about that.” Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “No.”

“Can you lose your body guard for a minute, at least?” Derek asks, eyeing Erica with distrust.

“No,” Erica answers for Stiles. She's way too curious as to what the hell has Derek riled up this time.

Derek huffs, as though this is the greatest pain she could cause him, before he says, “Stiles call off your friends, for fuck's sake. It was one argument at a party—which I apologized for, by the way—and all of your friends keep treating me like I'm the devil.”

Erica looks at Stiles, who seems surprised. His lips part and no words come out. Erica gently asks, “Who else talked to you?”

“Some redhead,” Derek says, scowling as though Lydia's talk was particularly bad. Erica bets Derek walked away with his tail tucked between his legs and his ears flattened. “Some goofy guy and his girlfriend, and then fucking Jackson Whittemore told me to back off.”

Stiles sputters, choking on air. Erica pats his back and answers for him. “Lydia, Scott, and Allison make sense. But Stiles is freaking out because he believes Jackson hates his guts.”

“Well, apparently he's the only one who's allowed to,” Derek grumbles. “It's been fifteen minutes of lectures from people I don't want to talk to.”

“Well, make a show of being nice to Stiles and I'm sure they'll back off,” Erica assures him. She squeezes Stiles' shoulder, hoping he'll speak up any moment now.

“I'd rather stay out of Stiles' way,” Derek mutters. She watches as he carefully tries to offer them a smile. It's so forced that it makes both Erica and Stiles laugh.

Stiles waves a hand in the air. “Oh god, Derek. Just stop. You're killing me. That's the most unpleasant fake smile I've ever seen. Dude, I'll call off my dogs. I didn't even realize they were talking to you. I'm sorry.”

“It started with her,” Derek accuses.

Erica laughs, “Yes, yes it did. But you apologized and that's all I wanted.”

 _“Erica,”_ Stiles whines.

“Hey, he deserved it.”

“I might have, um, I might have started it,” Stiles admits. He gives her a sheepish look. She raises an eyebrow and waits for him to continue. Stiles leans against her a little more, clearly feeling a little unbalanced because of the alcohol. “I saw him and I couldn't resist provoking him. We have these really intense arguments in class and in that coffee shop the one time—remember that, Derek?”

Derek nods once.

“And I don't know. I thought, hey, we're both at the same party! I can get out some stress. Only it made more stress and I don't know. It wasn't fun like it can be,” Stiles slurs. He sips his red cup and Erica looks at Derek.

He looks torn between being pissed and confused as hell. Erica almost feels sympathetic towards him. Almost. Derek simply says, “Don't use me as a stress ball.”

Stiles blinks, and then Derek's walking away from them. Erica has to hold Stiles back from chasing after him. “Hey, Stiles, how about you give him a break? You're drunk, he's sober, and you've already pissed him off enough in less than an hour.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, you're right. Think he'll forgive me? I don't want him to actually hate me.”

Erica squeezes his shoulder. “I'm sure you can make it up to him. Buy him a cookie or something.”

Stiles' eyes light up. “I know what would make him happy.”

“There you go,” Erica says. “And if anything, you can always get him a stress ball and tell him he can use you if that doesn't work.”

Stiles laughs and kisses her cheek. “You're some kind of wonderful, Erica.”

She smiles. “I've heard that before.”

“Want to do a shot?”

Erica glances back at Boyd, who holds a drink in his hand. She nods. “Yeah, I'll do a shot.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

It's almost two a.m. before Erica talks to Boyd again. She's had a couple more drinks but she quit an hour ago in hopes to be mostly sober. She's spent the night with her friends, letting a couple guys hit on her and feeling satisfaction when she turns them down. Erica warns Lydia that Jackson's at the party, so Lydia makes sure she hits on Aiden extra hard.

It's been overall a great night. She even gets to tease Jackson about threatening Derek for Stiles, and he simply grumbles about how he's the only one who gets to treat Stiles like that. Jackson asks her about Lydia, and Erica quietly tells him that she's doing okay and he needs to let her go. Jackson goes off to drink some more with Danny.

“Are you ready?” is the first thing Boyd asks when she walks over to him. She can't hide her smile; she's too excited.

Erica nods and reaches out for his hand. She's breaking one of her own rules and she doesn't care. She smiles up at him. “I've been ready for a while now, but you looked like you were dealing with something.”

“Derek's little sister's crush isn't into her,” Boyd explains. “He offered us a ride home, but we can can if you'd prefer.”

Erica shakes her head. “Let's not waste money. Is Derek's sister okay?”

“I hope so. Cora wouldn't even tell us who she was into,” Boyd tells her. He leads her towards the front door. “I guess her crush was all over a guy.”

Erica frowns. “That blows. I don't do relationships or crushes for that very reason.”

She knows it's a cheap line, a feeler to see how Boyd reacts. But he nods and steers them toward a black Camaro. “You play safe. That's understandable.”

Erica almost stumbles then. Safe? “I don't play it safe!”

“Of course you do,” Boyd says. He pauses to glance at her. “It's okay, Erica. Safe isn't bad.”

“Boyd, I don't play it safe. How many people do you know who go to a party, pick someone, and go home with them? How many people have fun, take risks, and—”

He laughs. She frowns and Boyd opens the backseat door for her. “Erica, that's safe to you because you never put your heart on the line. Have you ever risked a rejection?”

She sputters but doesn't have an argument to that. He shuts the door behind her and she offers Derek a smile. “Thanks for the ride, love.”

Derek glances at her in his rear view mirror. “Don't call me love, and don't thank me. I told Boyd to not sleep with you.”

She laughs, not offended in the least. Then she leans forward to look at his sister. “I'm Erica.”

“Cora,” the girl offers with a sad smile. “Did Boyd tell you what happened?”

“Yeah,” Erica answers at the same time she feels Boyd's fingers interlock with hers. “I'm sorry to hear about that. He said she was all over some dumb boy?”

“Yeah. I mean it's stupid. I thought that she was into me but I guess I was wrong,” Cora sighs.

Erica gives her a sympathetic look, as Derek turns the car on. When he pulls out of the parking space, Erica leans back to settle beside Boyd.

There's a small hiccup and then Erica realizes Cora's been crying. She gives Boyd a worried look and he nods. “Cora, do you wanna stop by Denny's? They have milkshakes.”

“Are they open—” she inhales sharply, “twenty-four hours?”

“They better be!” Erica jokes.

It breaks some tension in the air when Cora says, “I'd like that.”

Derek does a quick U-turn and turns on the radio. Within minutes, _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey comes on and _damn,_ if Erica doesn't belt the entire thing. She's not the greatest singer, but she gets Cora singing with her, Boyd laughing, and she swears she sees Derek smiling in the rear view mirror.

“They're open!” Cora says with glee when they pull into the parking lot. “I wonder how many drunk students know about this?”

“Probably everyone but it's not close to campus so,” Erica suggests. “C'mon, I want a chocolate shake.”

They all like out of the Camaro, and Derek pauses Boyd to whisper, “Thanks, man. You always know what to do.”

“Thank Erica,” Boyd responds.

Erica glances at them. She hadn't mentioned milkshakes whatsoever. But she isn't going to argue it. She catches up to Cora, who's in the lead.

“Do you wanna talk about the girl?” Erica asks, lightly.

Cora looks up at her, eyes still a little red. She nods. “Yeah, kind of. I don't really...I don't have any girl friends. I just hang out with a Derek and his two guy friends. And there's always my sister, Laura, but she's seven years older than me so it's a little...”

“It's not the same,” Erica supplies. She holds up four fingers when the host comes to the podium and then they walk to a booth in the corner at the back. “What's she like?”

“She's scary smart,” Cora says, settling in the chair across from Erica's. “She knows everything, seriously. She's gorgeous. Like she models full time during the summers. And I don't know. She makes me laugh.”

Erica frowns, because that sounds familiar. “Are you talking about Lydia Martin?”

Cora's eyes go wide. She nods, lips pressed tightly together, and her skin paling a little.

“I—she's one of my best friends,” Erica explains when three sets of eyes stare at her.

Derek looks at his sister. “You like one of Stiles' friends?”

“Just because you don't like Stiles doesn't mean that I can't be into one of his friends,” Cora points out. Then she looks back at Erica. “She's totally out of my league, huh?”

Boyd quietly orders them milkshakes. Chocolate for Erica and Cora, vanilla for him, and strawberry for Derek. Erica's surprised at how he knows his best friend's orders but she mostly finds it endearing.

“Lydia tutors you!” Erica says, when she has the epiphany. “She's talked about you, but she calls you her little muffin?”

Cora's face lights up. She nods eagerly. “She nicknamed me that on our first meeting.”

Erica smiles. “Yeah, she adores you. And that's saying something. Lydia's tough to impress.”

“What did you do to impress her?” Derek asks. She's about to be offended but she sees the tease in his lazy smile and she lets herself relax.

“I got to the top of the rock climbing wall in grade twelve,” Erica tells him honestly. He tilts his head but he doesn't question it. “Lydia's been openly bisexual for a few years, but she's never been with a girl before.”

“Yeah, that's what she told me,” Cora admits with a blush. “I thought maybe—but then again, I could be reading into things. What does she do when she likes someone?”

“I--” Erica pauses. Lydia's only really been with Jackson. She shrugs. “I have no idea. As long as I've known her she's been dating this jerk. They broke up a few months ago, and she's been getting over that. But if Lydia likes you, you'll know.”

Cora pouts, and Derek shoots Erica a dirty look. She glances at Boyd who's studying her. Quietly she promises, “I'll do some sleuthing for you. But the guy Lydia was with tonight? He means nothing to her.”

“You're sure?”

“Positive. He's just a hot jerk and Jackson, her ex, was at the party tonight,” Erica says. She shifts on her seat. “Trust me. Aiden's nice and fun, but he's not the kind of guy you settle down with.”

“Well, that's good at least,” Cora murmurs. She smiles at her brother. “Now should we talk about the massive crush you have on Stiles?”

Derek looks like he could murder her. Cora simply smirks.

“I won't say anything,” Erica promises.

“I do not have a crush,” Derek growls.

“Yeah, as if I'm going to buy that. You two argued tonight to find an excuse to push each other around just so you could touch,” Erica teases.

Derek's scowl deepens but then Cora nudges her brother. The milkshakes have arrived. Erica beams when Boyd pushes a chocolate one towards her.

“Thanks,” she whispers.

He nods. Then he says, “If it's any consolation, I think Stiles has a crush back.”

Derek snorts. “He does not. We have no feelings except for annoyance, anger, and hate.”

“Thin line between love and hate,” Cora chimes. She laughs when he shoves her.

Their conversation drifts into more meaningless stuff. She learns that Boyd is studying music and art, Derek wants to be a history professor, and Cora's learning about wildlife photography. Apparently her parents made her take a couple science courses on the side because they were worried she wouldn't go places.

Erica explains to them that she's studying event planning and hospitality management. Boyd looks impressed and she assures him it's only because she's great at bossing people around.

“Let's head out,” Derek suggests when it's been almost an hour. He drops a couple bills on the table and carefully meets Erica's eyes. “On me.”

“Thank you,” she says. Somehow, she feels as though Derek likes her a little more. Erica reaches out for Boyd's hand once they start heading out and it doesn't occur to her that this is the weirdest sexual build up she's experienced.

Instead, she gives Cora her number and a hug when she says goodbye. She tells Derek that Stiles doesn't hate him and he should consider having a pleasant conversation with him once in a while. Then she lets Boyd lead her into the apartment building.

“Thanks, Erica,” he says when he's unlocking the building door.

“For what?” she asks.

“You know what,” he responds. He holds the door open for her and Erica can admit she's a little surprised. She can't remember the last time someone held the door open for her who wasn't Scott or Stiles. She waits for him to step in and grab her hand again. “That was really cool of you.”

“It's not a big deal,” she says. “I got a free chocolate milkshake out of it. Who can possibly complain about that? Besides, I think I really like them.”

“And how do you feel about me?” Boyd asks, tugging her into the elevator when it opens.

She laughs as she stumbles into him, and he pulls her in close. Erica looks up at him in a daze. God, she should be dead on her feet right now. It's some godforsaken hour in the morning. But instead, her body hums with anticipation.

Erica leans on her tiptoes, her lips hovering over Boyd's. “I feel like you might want to kiss me.”

Boyd reaches over and presses a floor number and then laughs at her. “That's how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?”

“Like I might want to kiss you back,” she murmurs. Her lips brush his and then he catches the back of her neck with his hand. He holds her in place when he kisses her again.

She never expected to be a person who experiences fireworks kissing a boy, and she isn't. She feels like a nuclear bomb is going to go off at any minute if she doesn't get her hands all over him. Erica laughs into the kiss when he pushes her up against the wall. She hooks a leg around his, and he runs a hand up her thigh.

Then she feels him rock his body against hers and she lets out the softest moan.

“I feel,” she breathes. She unhooks her leg from around his and pushes his shoulders so that he's against the wall. A smile hits her lips when she realizes he checks her out slowly. “Everything. I want to feel everything, Boyd.”

He nods and steps towards her. Somehow, they're completely in sync. She jumps on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He has one hand on her ass, the other on her lower back. She grins when she leans down to press her lips against his.

The doors chime and he carries her out of the elevators. She laughs when he struggles to get his keys out of his pocket, but he does and then she leans down to unlock the door for them.

Then it's a blur. She's not sure they manage to lock the door, but they definitely closed it because Boyd has her pinned there. He's kissing all along her cleavage and fuck, fuck, Erica can barely breathe. Since when was this so hot? They still have their clothes on for fuck's sake.

“Clothes,” she whispers when she catches her breath. She drops her legs and Boyd helps her manage a smooth landing by holding her waist when her feet hit the ground. He crushes her against the door and she can't find a single reason to complain.

“Off,” Boyd growls. Fuck. Erica claws at his shirt and finally they manage to get it off him. Then she finds his hands all over her skimpy, tight shirt. He pulls it up and over and inhales sharply. “Holy shit.”

“I—” but she doesn't get to say anything else. Boyd's kissing her again.

Her heart's racing. She's never felt this need, this desire before. It's consuming her. Nothing else matters except for being like this with him. It should scare her; she doesn't do intense feelings. But then Boyd's dragging a finger down her chest and her stomach and Erica can't care anymore.

“Take off my shirt. Take it all off,” she pleads. “Please.”

“With pleasure,” he murmurs, his lips brushing her neck. Her toes curl and she tilts her head back. Boyd repeats, “With pleasure, Erica.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica wakes up the next morning wrapped in Boyd's arms. Normally she would be instantly sneaking away, but she can't make herself move just yet. Not after last night; not after how incredible it had been. The first time they had had sex, it'd been in the goddamn hallway. They hadn't been able to stop themselves, able to find a bed. The next time they had sex, they had made it as far as the kitchen table. Boyd had made a comment about how he was glad he paid the extra money for a good sturdy table. Erica hadn't argued. The last time they had had sex had been in his bed.

Her heart races when she closes her eyes and remembers. She'd been _so_ close to coming with him and he'd stopped moving. Erica had been about to scold him, to beg for him to keep moving, but then she'd caught his soft expression. He'd whispered, _“You're_ _so_ _beautiful.”_

Then he'd finished with her, and he'd collapsed on her. By the time he'd rolled off her, she had a lump in her throat; emotions rising out of nowhere. She wasn't sure what they were, so she'd ignored them. Erica thinks she might remember his expression, and the sound of those words—the first guy who called her beautiful when she _felt_ beautiful—for the rest of her life.

It had seemed Boyd only needed about ten minutes before he was craving her again. Erica wasn't complaining. Fuck no. Not only was it the best sex she's ever had, but it's the most fun she's had in a long, long time. Just before the last round, he had started to tickle her. Normally, she'd get pissed. But instead, she played right into his ploy without a single regret.

Now she's carefully slipping out of his grip. She finds a notebook and a pen to leave a note. She never left notes. Erica is used to slipping away, no goodbyes. And fuck, if they were awake in the morning, she would say something cheeky like “Well, that was fun. Have a nice life.”

But Boyd, well, Boyd deserved a note.

 

_**B,** _

_**I should've explained that I only ever do one-night stands, I'm sorry I didn't. This was the best one though. By far. Thank you so much, hottie.** _

_**I hope everything works out for you, because you deserve it. Last night was incredible.** _

_**Have a great day, I'll be thinking about you.** _

_**xo,  
** _ _**E.** _

 

She slips out of his room, knowing that she'll only find her clothes in the hallway. She's tugging up her skirt when she hears a noise, and freezes.

“Here,” Boyd says, holding out a grey shirt when Erica turns around.

“Boyd, I am so—”

“Don't apologize. I knew the rules going in,” he says, without any heat. Then he walks over and pulls his shirt on her. “It's chilly this morning and you weren't wearing much. Let me grab my jacket and keys. I'll drive you home.”

“Boyd—”

“Erica, let me do this.”

She nods. “Yeah, okay.”

It's not the first time one of her sleeping buddies has been awake when she has, but it's the first time that she feels guilty for leaving. She picks up her bra, shirt, and clutches them. Then she bends down to grab her tiny purse. She'll check her text messages when she's home.

Boyd comes back a second later and smiles. “You might want to put your heels on.”

“Oh, right.” She blushes and takes them from his hand. While she's putting them on, she's trying to understand how he feels. He doesn't seem to be rushing her, nor does he seem upset to see her go. She isn't sure if it means anything, or why he wants to drive her home. Erica's never had a boy even offer to drive her home before.

They don't talk the entire way down to the car. Then she looks at him when he opens her door and she asks, “Are you mad?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I'm a little sad that you don't want to do this again, but I'm not mad.”

“Last night was...”

“Incredible,” he finishes for her. “I know. I'm happy we had it. I'm sure I'll see you around.”

“You are?”

“Well, I think Cora will want to hang out with you again and if Stiles and Derek get their shit together—yeah, we'll see each other.”

“I won't forget,” Erica promises. She leans up and presses her lips to his. Quieter now, she whispers, “I won't forget, Boyd.”

He smiles and then steps away so she can get into his car. She does and somehow she feels like she's making a huge mistake.

They talk about silly things as she directs him towards her apartment. She laughs harder than she expects for the morning after with a boy, and when she's about to get out of the car, she thanks him.

“Erica?” Boyd asks when she's about to shut the door behind her. She pokes her head back into the car. “I won't forget either.”

Erica's heart pounds. And suddenly she has too many emotions. She nods and shuts his passenger door. He waits in his car until she gets into the building – at least she hadn't lost her tiny purse, she's done that before—and then she collapses against the wall in the hall.

_What just happened?_

She loses her breath for a moment when it occurs to her. Then she makes her way up to her place a few minutes later. She calls Stiles.

“Erica it's too early to call me,” Stiles groans into her ear.

“Stiles, I just had the best night of my life.”

“You don't sound it,” Stiles mumbles.

“I think I need a bad movie chocolate session.”

Then she hears shuffling in the background. “I'll be right there. I'll go wake up the others.”

Erica doesn't even thank him before she hangs up. It's something they've done for the last few years whenever one of them is having a bad day. They call a bad movie chocolate session, everyone comes over and it's exactly how it sounds. They marathon bad movies, eat chocolate and junk food, and trash talk whatever or whoever was upsetting them. In the entire time that Erica's known them, she's never called one before.

“It took me a while to round up the troops,” Stiles says, yawning an hour and a half later. He holds out a box and she smiles. Chocolate cake. No one can say they don't handle small crisis like a boss. “Lydia...Lyds was with Aiden. She's unsure if you want her here.”

Erica's eyebrows come together. What? Then it hits her. “Oh god no, this isn't about them. I couldn't care less.”

She moves out of the way, and Lydia looks at her with worry in her eyes. “Erica, I—”

“I think I fell in love last night,” Erica interrupts her. Then she slaps one hand across her lips. She hadn't even dared to think it. But there it is. There's what's been weighing in the back of her mind since Boyd tugged her into his arms and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She'd been drugged, in a daze, stunned.

Scott and Allison share a stunned look from behind Lydia. Stiles drops the grocery bag he'd been holding onto the floor. Lydia rushes to set her bags down and she throws her arms around Erica.

“Whoa,” Stiles whispers. “I never thought—never suspected—Erica.”

She moves out of the doorway so everyone can come in. No one speaks until she shuts the door.

“Someone you went home with last night?” Allison asks, apparently handling the shock better than the others.

Erica nods, feeling a little sick.

“But it was one night,” Stiles murmurs, his tone a little disoriented. “How could you—?”

“I don't know,” Erica admits. “I—I don't know. I don't want to talk about it.”

“You okay?” Scott asks.

“I think so. I'm confused.” Erica shakes as though she's a wet dog coming inside the house. “I can't. I can't do these emotions.”

“Erica, this is huge!” Lydia says. “Tell us about the guy. Or girl. Whatever you're into these days.”

“Guy,” Scott confirms. “Derek's friend, actually.”

Erica smiles at the note of anger in Scott's voice. She motions for them to join her in the living room. Scott grabs some plates and forks from her kitchen, Allison grabs some mugs and starts the kettle, and Lydia wraps a blanket around Erica. Stiles turns on her stereo at a low volume.

Then suddenly, everyone's looking at Erica with anticipation.

“I don't know how to describe it. I don't know...he just...he does something to me. Something good,” Erica says. She fiddles with her hand and Scott cuts the cake. Allison holds out plates for him. “I didn't want to leave this morning. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling until I got into my building and saw him drive away.”

“He drove you home?” Scott asks, perking up. He likes nice boys who do nice things.

“He was awake this morning?” Stiles asks.

“Yes and yes. I left a note before he woke up.”

“Whoa.” This comes from Lydia.

“I don't wanna talk about it anymore,” Erica whines. She ducks her head and covers her face.

“Are you sure it's love? It could be a crush,” Scott suggests, trying to look at the bright side of things.

“A crush? I—well, maybe. I didn't consider that. I don't know. How do you know when you're in love?” Erica asks.

Scott looks at Allison with a big smile. “You just know.”

“And you're not one to do romantic emotions, so maybe it's a crush,” Stiles says. “Have you ever had a crush?”

Erica shakes her head. “No. In high school, I never thought anyone would ever—so I never let myself. And then—a crush. That's still scary.”

“Love at first sight isn't as popular as the media makes it out to be,” Lydia points out. She leans forward to grab Erica's hand. “You've seriously never had a crush on a boy before?”

Erica laughs. “No way. I mean, maybe when I was younger but...ugh, I've been hanging out with Stiles too long. He falls in love at the drop of a hat.”

“I do not,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “I've never been in love. I've just had intense crushes.”

“Then that's what it must be. I don't fall in love after one night,” Erica says, breathing a little easier. She groans and rubs the bridge of her nose. “I may have jumped to conclusions.”

“There's a pretty big distinction between crush and love. But we'll let it pass because we have junk food to eat and bad movies to watch,” Lydia says with a smile. “Stiles, you're in charge today. What's first?”

“I thought since this was the first time for Erica, she could pick,” Stiles says.”

“ _Legally Blonde,_ ” Erica says. She holds her hand up and defends, “It's one of the greatest movies ever. I don't want to watch garbage like Dumb and Dumber.”

“Sounds good,” Allison says.

Within ten minutes, Reese Witherspoon is on the screen and Erica's reminding herself that it's not love. And if she's smiling because Boyd had demanded she gasp his name last night and not because of the movie, well, that's her secret.

She glances around the room near the end of _Legally Blonde_. Man, she'd lucked out with her makeshift family. She's not sure she would have gone to college if it hadn't been for them. Lydia had helped her get student loans, and Stiles found her a place to live. Scott had scored her a part-time job at the school library—even though it took up most of her Saturday and Sunday evenings, she doesn't mind it. They had all supported her and helped her get here.

“When do you work this week?” Stiles asks, looking at her when the movie ends. Allison's putting on _The Notebook—_ Lydia's request.

“Tuesday to Thursday, and then Saturday and Sunday. I got Monday off so I could get my essay done for next week,” Erica tells him. “I hate electives.”

“If you're still upset, I'll bring you in a cupcake from _The_ _Goblin_ on Tuesday then,” Stiles promises her. She smiles quickly. _The Goblin_ is one of their favourite coffee shops on campus, and they served some of the best cupcakes that she's ever had.

“Thanks love,” she says.”

“Anything, anytime,” he answers.

“Do you need help with your essay?” Lydia asks.

“I think I'll be okay. I'll just spend the day in the library.”

“Well, if you need a break, Stiles and I are going to check out this new record shop that opened a few months ago,” Scott offers. “We haven't had a chance to go yet. It's a five minute walk from the library.”

“Fifteen,” Stiles corrects. “It's called _Boyd's Records_ or something.”

Erica freezes. Her eyes dance between Stiles and Scott, who are still talking. Quietly, she croaks, “You said _Boyd's Records?”_

“Yeah, you know it?” Scott asks.

Her mouth feels dry. She shakes her head. “No, I don't.”

“Erica, what's wrong? You look—” Stiles stops talking when Lydia swats him. She would've laughed. Lydia had made it a rule that no one _ever_ describes anyone in their group with negative words. Mostly, she'd made the rule for Jackson who doesn't hang out with them anymore. Old habits die hard. Stiles gives Lydia a sharp look. “I was just going to say she looks like she's seen a ghost or something.”

Lydia presses her lips tight together and then she looks at Erica, worried.

“I...nothing,” Erica mumbles. She doesn't want to talk about Boyd. The feeling in her stomach is coming back. That gnawing sensation that she made a mistake with him. “Nothing. I think I know someone who works there, that's all.”

“Well, just let us know if you want to check it out with us,” Scott says, nodding.

“Sure.” She doesn't know if she can resist the temptation to potentially see Boyd again. Erica smiles at Allison. “You can hit play.”

“Alright boys. Get ready for your hearts to break,” Allison says, with a smile.

“I don't like this movie,” Stiles grumbles.

“I don't care,” Lydia teases. Stiles rolls his eyes, because they all know there's very little room for arguing with Lydia.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

 **ERICA:** _what time are you going to the record shop?_

 **STILES:** _around 2pm_

 **ERICA:** _it's 230pm now?_

 **STILES:** _lol then 3pm  
_ **STILES:** _scott and I can meet you outside the lib?_

 **ERICA:** _sounds good_  
 **ERICA:** _full disclosure, the guy that I might have developed a crush on's name is boyd  
_ **ERICA:** _and he's studying music..._

 **STILES:** _WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?_  
 **STILES:** _erica, we don't have to go!  
_ **STILES:** _unless you want to see him again?_

 **ERICA:** _I kind of do..._  
 **ERICA:** _I've never wanted to see someone again  
_ **ERICA:** _except maybe aiden_

 **STILES:** _he doesn't count  
_ **STILES:** _scott said we'll be there by 3pm_

 **ERICA:** _see you then_  
 **ERICA:** _give scott a head's up about boyd, k?  
_ **ERICA:** _and tell him not to make a big deal about it_

 **STILES:** _done and done but we both know he'll be excited for you_

 

Erica sighs. Yeah, she knows that. Scott's nothing but supportive. She sets her phone done, not wanting to respond. Stiles won't be offended; he doesn't respond to her half the time. He's easily distracted and very forgetful. Erica usually goes to the library in her sweatpants and a big sweater. She's not big on dressing to impress when she wants to focus on her work. The first time Stiles had caught her on her way from the library, he hadn't recognized her. She didn't realize this until halfway through their conversation, and had scolded him because she hadn't looked _that_ much different.

It doesn't stop her from throwing her hair up in a messy bun and pulling out her glasses instead of her contacts on study days. Erica loves dressing down, because rarely do people bother her.

Today, she hadn't done that though. She'd pulled on one of her hottest red dresses, tugged on rose-shadowed tights, and gold heels. Her hair had been carefully groomed into perfect curls. She'd done her makeup a little intense, kept her contacts in, and applied red lipstick. Then she'd tugged on her favourite badass fake-leather black jacket.

She's gotten most of her essay done—she can do the finishing touches on it tomorrow at work, since Tuesdays after nine p.m. weren't busy—with only _seven_ interruptions from dumb boys. Erica stretches, glancing down at the clock on the corner of her laptop screen. The boys wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes.

She adds three more sentences to her concluding paragraph before she hits 'save' and exits it. Erica pulls up _Facebook_ and scrolls down it.

“Excuse me,” a voice comes.

“Not interested,” she responds immediately.

“Um,” the voice says. “Are you Erica?”

“Mhm,” she answers without looking. God, she doesn't want to be bothered anymore. She usually loves the attention, basks in it willingly. Today though, she dressed up for two people. Herself and Boyd.

“I have a question,” the timid tone comes.

Erica turns now, her eyes landing on a blonde boy with curly hair. He looks down at the floor, and she notices he's fidgeting with his hands. She tilts her head. “What's that, cupcake?”

He's eyes meet hers, and he reminds her of a deer caught in headlights. “I'm—I'm Isaac Lahey.”

“Okay,” she says, without laughing. She's a little amused by his obvious nerves, but she doesn't want to make him even more uncomfortable.

Isaac fidgets some more, summoning the courage to say, “I'm in your _Understanding Abuse Against Women_ class.”

Erica frowns. It's not the largest class, but she can't exactly remember him. Still he must have recognized her. “Okay.”

“And I'm having difficulties, and um, I was wondering if you would be interested in—” Isaac sighs, cutting himself off. He runs a hand through his hair, and while he does, his sleeve drops down a bit. Erica swallows when her eyes catch sight of the cigarette burn on his wrist. Even if she hadn't been in the middle of taking an abuse college course, she'd recognize signs of abuse—whether self-abuse or not—and it makes her stomach flip a little.

“Helping you?” Erica suggests when she realizes Isaac's not going to finish his question. “We could be study partners, if you want.”

“I would—wow, really?” Isaac asks, looking at her innocently.

“Yeah, sure,” she says smiling. She glances back at the time. “I can't do anything now—I'm leaving soon. But give me your cell phone number and we'll make plans to meet up. Do you need help with your essay for next week?”

“Yeah,” he admits, looking down at the ground again.

“Since it's due next Wednesday, is Thursday night okay for you? I work here, at the library, and you can hang around the front desk with me,” she says.

He meets her eyes now, and she sees the surprise. He pulls out his phone and hands it to her. “That would be great. Um. Everyone else I asked said no.”

Erica scoffs. “People are assholes.”

“You're not kidding,” Isaac says, seeming to relax a little. She adds her name, number, and email address to his phone. Then she texts herself. “Thanks, Erica. I'm struggling and I _cannot_ fail.”

“Don't worry about it,” Erica says when she hands his phone back to him. “To be honest, I could use the extra studying. The class depresses me and it kind of scares me.”

“I know how you feel,” Isaac says. He lifts his phone and tries to offer her a smile. “Well, thank you. I appreciate this.”

“Quit thanking me,” she says, gently. “I have to leave now, but I'll definitely text you about Thursday.”

“Tha—I'll see you then,” Isaac catches himself.

She lets out a small laugh and gives him a nod. “I'll see you then too. If you have any questions between now and then, just shoot me a text.”

“Wow, okay.”

“Don't thank me again,” she says, quickly.

“I won't. But this is really cool of you.” Isaac gives her a wave and steps back. “Have a good day, Erica.”

“Back at you, kid,” she responds while she stands up to pack up. He's gone without another word. She tosses her stuff into her simple black bag and then she heads out to meet her friends.

Honestly, helping Isaac would be useful for her. It'd be extra studying time, and getting her grades up can't hurt. Besides, the memory of the cigarette burn on his wrist is going to be playing on repeat in her mind for the next twelve years at least. She had an uneasy feeling about the story behind it.

“Hey,” Stiles greets when she walks down the library steps outside. She gives him a smile, but it falls fast. “What's up, Reyes?”

“I—I'll tell you another time,” Erica says. “Let's go check out this record shop.”

“You look good,” Scott says with his usual supportive smile. “If Boyd's there, you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Erica laughs now, letting all of her tension go. She thinks of the way Boyd had licked her stomach on his kitchen counter, before they had made it to the table. A warm feeling settles over her. “Thanks, Scott.”

“Are you nervous?” he asks.

“No,” she answers. It doesn't feel like a lie.

“How's the crush coming?” Stiles asks, hooking his arm into hers.

“It's fine. It hasn't changed? Should it have?” she asks, feeling a little out of her territory with these questions.

“No,” Scott answers quickly. “He's just wondering if your crush is fleeting, because he's shocked that one night with someone could make you think you were in love.”

 _“Scott,”_ Stiles whines.

“What?” he asks. “It's the truth.”

Erica looks at Stiles as they keep walking. She thinks about what Scott just said and then she tells them, “To be fair, I _was_ running on like four hours of sleep _and_ I've never felt either emotions before.”

“I know,” Stiles says. “I'm just shocked that you were even considering being in love. It's not you _at all,_ Erica.”

“Yeah, well, maybe this one's different,” she murmurs.

“He better be. You deserve no one but the best,” Scott assures her. “I mean that.”

“I know you do,” she says, and hooks her free arm in his. “Now, let's talk about Stiles and his crush on _Derek Hale.”_

“I don't have feelings for him,” Stiles says too quickly.

“I don't buy it,” Erica answers. She stage-whispers to Scott, “At the party, Stiles told me that he thinks Derek is _gorgeous._ And that he wants to make things up to Derek by getting him some food and a stress ball.”

“A stress ball?” Scott echoes, questioningly.

“It's an inside thing,” Stiles mumbles.

“They have inside things!” Erica teases him. Stiles nudges his elbow into her but she laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

“Shut up!” he says, and denies having feelings for Derek a few more times before he huffs. “If I had feelings for Derek Hale, would I have slept with Heather Friday night?”

Erica and Scott both stop walking. Stiles tries to tug them by Erica's arm, but ends up separating from her. He looks at them, and Erica speaks first. “You _slept_ with _Heather?_ You know she's had a crush on you for _years,_ Stiles.”

“I know,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “I know, okay? I feel _awful_ about it. But you guys had all left, and no one thought to see if I had a ride home. So Heather offered for me to stay and then...I don't know. I was so drunk.”

“Stiles—” Scott starts.

“It's not an excuse, I know. But we ended up enjoying ourselves, and that's all that matters right?” Stiles asks.

“Do you like her?” Erica asks back.

“I—she's a really sweet girl,” Stiles starts.

“But you don't like her. Fuck, Stiles, what were you thinking?” Scott demands. “Heather's one of your best friends!”

“I know,” Stiles growls. He turns on his heels and then he's storming forward. Erica and Scott don't try to catch up with him.

“I didn't see that coming,” Erica admits, quietly.

“Me neither,” Scott responds. “Think he realizes that he's obsessed with Derek?”

“No,” she says. “He has no idea. _I_ called the emergency bad movie junk session and _he_ ended up talking about Derek for two hours after _The Notebook.”_

“I noticed that,” Scott says.

Stiles turns around and crosses his arms. “You two are talking about me!”

“Actually,” Erica says loud enough for Stiles to hear, “I was telling him that I want to see Boyd again.”

“You do?” Stiles asks, and Scott's looking at her like _that_ too. Like it's totally unbelievable that she could possibly have developed feelings for someone after one night. Meanwhile, Scott had seen Allison from outside their classroom window and had been into her. And Stiles had liked Lydia after three seconds of knowing her.

“Yeah,” she says, with a little more conviction. “I do. Now get over yourself and come walk with us.”

“Ugh, I hate you guys.”

“You love us,” Scott corrects. “So are you going to ask Boyd out?”

“What? No. I don't—I'm not—we're not going to _be_ anything,” Erica says, shaking her head. “I don't want to date him or something.”

“But you like him?” Stiles asks.

“And you like Derek, but you don't hear me asking when you're going to start dating him,” Erica counters because she knows it'll shut him up.

Stiles narrows his eyes.

“Why not?”

Erica looks at Scott. “Because! Because...it's not what I do.”

“You also don't _'do'_ crushes, but you think you have one—”

“I should've never told you guys that,” Erica cuts Stiles off. “I shouldn't have ordered a meeting. I panicked.”

“It's okay,” Scott assures her. “That's what we're here for.”

“Is that it?” Erica asks, nodding towards the big black record-shaped sign.

“Yep. You ready?” Scott asks.

“I guess.” Erica unhooks her arms from both of them. She pauses to straighten herself. Erica pulls her lipstick out of her purse and reapplies it. Then she drops the stick back into the pocket and nods. “I'm ready. What if he's not in? What if he doesn't even work here?”

“He does,” Stiles tells her. “I did some creeping on _Facebook._ Vernon Milton Boyd is the fourth Vernon Milton Boyd in his family. His mother owns this shop, but from what I know, she's in Italy at the moment. His father died a few years ago. He's majoring in music, minoring in art. He's entered a few art shows and he won an award last year.”

“Stiles—” but Erica doesn't have words. She presses her lips together.

“He's also single. He hangs out with Derek, Derek's little sister, Cora, and some guy named Isaac,” Stiles continues.

“Isaac Lahey?” Erica interrupts.

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” she says, wondering if Isaac had known about Erica and Boyd on Saturday night. She files it away to ask him on Thursday.

“You know him?” Stiles asks.

“He's in my elective. Don't tell me anything else,” she rushes to say.

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want to get attached,” Erica admits.

“Should we not see him today then?” Scott asks.

“I want to. I need to know if I'm crazy. If I imagined things,” she tells them. Then she sighs. “I feel crazy. I was working on my essay today, and all I kept thinking was little things about Saturday night. I never think about boys, not ones I've slept with anyway.”

“I kind of like that you don't have any idea what's going on,” Stiles tells her with a laugh. “It's nice to see you a little out of your comfort zone.”

The words are too close to Boyd's comment about her playing things safe. She launches herself forward and with the sharp click of her stilettos, she pushes the door to _Boyd's Records_ open. The environment immediately hits her. Relaxed, calm, and welcoming. She scans the shop, but doesn't see anyone at the cash register. Stiles and Scott walk in behind her.

Stiles whistles. “Wow, this place is cool.”

Erica nods in agreement. There are the typical posters up on the walls, fun lighting, and Frank Sinatra's voice is playing on the speakers around the shop. None of them talk, but they go wandering the shop in their own direction. Erica's flipping through some CDs when she realizes someone's walking up behind her.

“This place has everything,” Erica says, turning and expecting Stiles or Scott. She should've known that's not how life works. Instead, her eyes settle on Cora. “Cora!”

“I thought that was you. How are you, Erica?” Cora asks, holding her arms out. Surprised, Erica steps into the hug and smiles when Cora gives her a little squeeze. “I was going to text you on my break tonight, actually.”

“I—I'm so sorry. I haven't exactly spied,” Erica says, scrunching her nose. “I have a coffee date with her on Wednesdays.”

Cora laughs and shakes her head. “No worries at all. I'm meeting her tomorrow night for our tutoring session and I'm a little nervous.”

“Don't be,” Erica says, shaking her head.

Stiles coughs from the other aisle. They both turn to look at him. Cora smiles brightly. “Stiles Stilinski. I've heard a lot about you.”

“I've heard nothing about you,” Stiles admits. He walks around to meet them. “How do you know me?”

“This is Cora,” Erica introduces. “Derek's little sister.”

Stiles freezes, but Cora shakes his hand anyway. “My brother mentions you a lot.”

“Don't take anything he says about me too seriously,” Stiles says, looking a little embarrassed. “He doesn't like me much.”

“Perhaps he likes you _too_ much,” Cora says, with a wink. Then she holds up her hands, pleading innocence. “He'll kill me if I keep talking.”

“Scott!” Erica calls out. Scott turns. “Come meet, Cora. She's Derek's little sister.”

“Oh!” Scott rushes over. He smiles at her. “It's a pleasure.”

“Hi,” Cora says, smiling. “Are you guys looking for anything?”

“Not really,” Erica says, shrugging. “The guys just wanted to check out the place.”

“I actually could use some suggestions,” Scott says, smiling. “My girlfriend's birthday is coming up soon. Do you have any music recommendations to create a romantic setting?”

“Her birthday's not for six months,” Stiles points out.

“It's better to be prepared than not,” Scott counters.

Cora laughs, but she nods and says, “Follow me. I might have something that could work.”

When they're out of earshot, Stiles whispers, “Why didn't you ask her if Boyd's in?”

“As if,” Erica hisses. Then she shrugs. “This place is actually nice though. Carry on with your browsing.”

“Fine,” Stiles grumbles.

Erica turns her back to him. She's gone through the aisle carefully when she's surprised by something rubbing against her legs. She looks down to see a pale orange cat.

“Oh hello!” she says, melting when she bends down to pet it. She scratches the cat behind the ears, pleased to see that it clearly likes the attention. Erica spies a tag on the collar and shifts so she can read it. “Aw, how are you today, Swifty?”

Swifty, possibly the world's cutest cat that Erica's ever met, purrs loudly and nudges her hand with her head.

Erica picks the cat up, something she wouldn't normally do. The cat seems to flop in her grip like a rag doll. Erica laughs and holds it gently against her. “Aren't you the cutest thing? You love all the attention, don't you? I might just slip you into my purse and take you home. Would you like that?”

“Probably,” a deep voice comes. Erica simply lifts her head and gives Boyd a smile. Boyd's leaning his back against the cash register desk.

“Hi Boyd,” she says, realizing that there's no hint of surprise in her tone. Let him think what he wants. She had come here with the purpose of running into him while looking good.

“Hi Erica,” he answers. He glances over in the other corner of the shop at her friends and Cora. Then he walks over to her. She continues to pet Swifty, who's now snuggling her nose into Erica's neck. “I see you've met Taylor Swift.”

“She's much fluffier than I expected,” Erica jokes. “But a sweetheart, nonetheless.”

“We thought it seemed to suit her,” Boyd muses. His eyes search her face. “Full disclosure: why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you again,” she whispers. She can't lie to him. Well, maybe she could, but she doesn't _want_ to, and that's a distinction she's never felt before.

“And?” he prompts after a moment of silence.

“And it's nice,” she answers. She smiles, leaning her cheek into Swifty's warm fur. “I had fun on Saturday.”

“Me too,” Boyd murmurs. He reaches out and scratches Swifty's back. “I would ask you to coffee on Saturday, but I have a feeling I'd be rejected.”

She frowns. “You would be, but only because I usually work on Saturdays.”

“Where's that?” he asks.

“School library. I do the graveyard shift,” she tells him. “Six p.m. until three a.m.”

“I didn't know that. I wouldn't have kept you up so late on Friday,” he says, keeping his voice quiet.

“I made an exception,” Erica says. She pauses before she adds, “And I called in sick.”

Boyd laughs, and Erica wonders how often she could hear that noise before she got sick of it. She's suspecting forever.

“I would've kept you up late anyway,” Boyd tells her. “I wouldn't have been able to resist.”

Erica grins now.

Swifty suddenly wants out of her arms, and Erica loses her grip on the cat. Swifty jumps on the top of the CDs. Erica reaches for her, but Boyd catches her wrist lightly. She tries to keep her heart rate sane but she's pretty sure it's skipping a few beats. “Don't worry, she's got her spot.”

“What?” Erica asks, and watches as Swifty carefully climbs to the other side of the CD display. Swifty settles into a small slot where there aren't any CDs. Swifty rolls over and stretches out in the box, looking quite content. “Oh!”

“She also got her name because she sleeps by the Taylor Swift CDs,” Boyd explains. “She was a stray who kept sneaking into the shop on rainy days, so I decided to make her a shop cat. She's gotten so much better in the two months she's been here. When I first saw her, she was this skinny thing and her fur was a matted mess.”

“She looks like she's been here forever,” Erica comments, smiling at the cat who stretches out and settles into the little CD box.

“Yeah, she's the queen of the shop,” Boyd says. “She also set-up a little bed for herself on the floor in front of Taylor Swift's poster over there—” He points behind them before continuing with, “—so I figured she'd clearly chosen her own name.”

“She's sweet,” Erica answers, smiling. “I love that she's sleeping upside down.”

“Every time.”

They don't say anything for a moment. Erica shifts on her heels before she realizes that she's not uncomfortable. She breaks the silence and asks, “Why didn't you tell me you have your own shop?”

“It's my family's,” Boyd explains. “And because you didn't exactly ask.”

“But when we were talking about school and stuff,” Erica says.

“I guess I could have, but you found it on your own anyway.” Boyd leans towards her, brushing his shoulder against hers. “Were you looking for anything?”

“No, not really. I just wanted a break from my essay, and the boys were coming.” Erica glances over at Stiles and Scott. Cora's left them now, but they're discussing some CD that Scott's holding in his hands. Both of them look excited. “I thought I'd join them.”

Boyd doesn't say anything to that.

The front door chimes and someone else walks in. Erica turns to Boyd and asks, “You're friends with Isaac Lahey?”

“Yeah, why?” Boyd asks.

“He asked me for help in my elective class.”

“He said he's been having a difficult time finding anyone to help him,” Boyd says, studying Erica carefully. She wonders what he's thinking right now. “Everyone's been denying him. He said he had three more people he could ask, but everyone keeps saying that it's an elective and they don't have time to care. Or they're too busy. Or they study better alone.”

“I said I'd help,” Erica murmurs.

Boyd's face is hard to read, but Erica has this feeling that he secretly knew she'd help. He nods once and says, “Thanks. Isaac...he's been having a hard time in that class and he has to keep his grades up to keep his lacrosse scholarship.”

“If he doesn't keep his scholarship, does he get kicked out of school?” Erica asks.

“Yeah.”

“Then I'll do my best to help him,” she promises.

Boyd smiles. “It was nice seeing you, Erica. I told you that we'd run into each other again.”

She realizes he's gently saying goodbye to her. Her lips part in surprise and then she composes herself. “Yes, well, I thought I'd get the jump start on that. Make sure there was no awkwardness between us.”

“Right, of course. Because you'd be awkward about it.” It takes her a second but then she sees the amusement in his eyes. She gently shoves his shoulder and scoffs, as though she's offended. Boyd leans into her, forcing her to hold her breath in anticipation of what she hopes is a kiss. But then all he says is, “I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“Why do you say that?” she whispers, so quietly that she's not even sure she heard herself.

“Because I think you like me, Erica Reyes.” Boyd leans away from her, and gives her a quick wink. Then he says, “Like I said. It was nice seeing you, Erica. I hope you have a great day, and good luck with your essay. Hopefully you're not too distracted to finish it.”

She has no words, so she watches him walk away with her lips parted in a stunned silence. Erica feels a lump build in her throat, her heart is _racing_ , and she's not sure what just happened. Did Vernon Boyd seriously imply that she _likes_ him? Because he's fucking right she likes him. Since when had she met a guy who's kept her on her toes the way he seems to.

It's strange how well she feels she knows him—or at least, understands him—and she's grinning like an idiot when Scott goes up to the cash register to buy the album that Cora had recommended.

“That will be $9.05,” Cora says.

Scott shakes his head. “Cora, the album price is $11.99.”

“Boyd told me to put Erica and any of her friends on the family discount list,” Cora says, smiling at Erica with a knowing look on her face. Erica doesn't know what to say to that either so she keeps her mouth shut. “So it's $9.05.”

“I—okay,” Scott says. “Tell Boyd I say thanks.”

“Will do. I hope you guys have a great day. And I'll text you later tonight, Erica.”

“Sounds great,” Erica manages to get out. “Thanks, Cora. See you sometime soon.”

“I'll count on it,” Cora responds. “And Stiles? I'm so happy we finally met.”

“Me too. You're much cooler than your brother,” Stiles says.

Cora only laughs.

They all head out.

“How'd it go with Boyd?” Stiles asks immediately when the door shuts behind them.

Erica glances at her friends. She shrugs. “It was fine.”

“C'mon, Erica. You have to give us more than that!” Stiles whines. “He looked _so_ into you.”

“Yeah, that conversation seemed pretty tense,” Scott says. “You know, _sexually.”_

Erica laughs now, feeling herself relax. She starts to rehash some of their conversation—mostly about Swifty. Stiles seems disappointed that he didn't notice there was a cat, and Scott's glad he hadn't met it. He's not very big on cats himself. Then Erica explains how the conversation between her and Boyd ended. She repeats it almost word-for-word and waits to see her friends' reactions.

Stiles whistles. “He sounds like he might be kind of perfect for you, Reyes.”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“You don't see it?” Stiles asks. “He beat you to a classic Erica line! _'_ _Hopefully you're not too distracted to finish it._ _'_ That's _so_ something you would say.”

Scott bobs his head in agreement. “That has _you_ written all over it, Erica.”

Erica smiles, mostly to herself though. “I don't know, boys. But I do know that I felt those butterflies that you guys always talk about.”

“I was watching you two,” Scott says, “and he seems _so_ into you. I think you should ask him on a date.”

“He said he would ask me to coffee on Saturday if he didn't think he would be rejected,” Erica says, suddenly remembering that. “I told him that I work on Saturdays.”

“Did you suggest an alternate date?” Stiles asks.

“No, of course not.”

“Aw, c'mon, that was a perfect opportunity!”

“If he wants to go out for coffee, he can ask me himself,” Erica replies. But then she's wondering why he didn't suggest another date. Dammit. It occurs to her that Boyd was playing it safe by not actually asking her to coffee—and she hopes she remembers to point that out the next time she sees him.

The next time?

Yeah, yeah, there's definitely going to be a next time.

“I think I like him a lot, actually,” she tells them.

“I'm happy for you, Erica. He seems like a stand-up guy. He fucking gave you and all of your friends a family discount!” Scott says.

Erica laughs. “I'm happy too. _”_

“I like this new side of you,” Stiles tells her, warmly. “It's a good look on you. You get little hearts in your eyes.”

“Like you do about Derek?” Erica asks.

Stiles huffs. “Also, oh my god, _can we talk about Derek's sister?_ Holy shit, she totally thinks I'm into her brother!”

Unsurprisingly, Stiles missed the fact that Cora had also thought that Derek's into Stiles. Erica and Scott share a look—they'd handle that battle another day. For now, they're teasing Stiles about his undying crush on Derek.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“Oh! I'm about to go to work,” Erica says when she opens her apartment door to Lydia. She glances down at the time on her phone. Yeah, she doesn't have time to talk. Erica pulls her headphones out of her ears.

“I know, I wanted to walk you to work,” Lydia says, with an uneasy look. “We can talk on the way?”

“Yeah, of course,” Erica says, nodding. “What's up?”

She's locking the door behind her. Lydia sighs. “Okay, you were right. Aiden is _really_ fun to sleep with, and be around. He's surprisingly funny. And he's _so_ sexy.”

“But?” Erica asks, when she catches the hesitation in Lydia's tone.

“But I feel nothing. I want to. I do.” Lydia sighs as they make their way down the hall to the elevator. “I'm just not...into him seriously.”

Well this is the perfect opportunity to sleuth for Cora. “That's okay. You don't have to be. I'm not into every guy I sleep with seriously.”

“Except for Boyd, you've never been into anyone seriously. Right?”

“Right,” Erica agrees. She hits the elevator button. “You say that like it's a bad thing.”

“No. I'm so jealous. You totally protect yourself from getting hurt. You protect yourself from any unnecessary drama,” Lydia says. “I'm—I'm concerned that I'm making a mess of things.”

“A mess of what? Just tell Aiden you don't want to sleep with him anymore. Be his friend or something,” Erica suggests, shrugging.

Lydia inhales and exhales deeply, preparing herself. They step onto the elevator and Lydia nervously asks, “Would you keep a secret from everyone else? I haven't admitted it aloud yet, and I'm not sure I want everyone knowing.”

“Of course, Lyds,” Erica says, reaching out. She grabs her hand and squeezes. “You don't have to ask twice. I understand not wanting our group to know everything.”

Lydia smiles tightly and then whispers, “I think I'm into a girl.”

“Well, you're bisexual so that's not totally surprising,” Erica teases.

“No, I think I'm _really_ into her,” Lydia tells her. “She's younger than me, and she talks a lot about a couple boys, so I'm not sure she's into me. And it's _killing me.”_

“Who is it?” Erica asks, knowing that it's Cora. She's trying not to smile with excitement.

“You know the girl I tutor? I always call her my little muffin?” Lydia asks.

“Cora Hale?” Erica says, when they step off the elevator.

“How did you know?” Lydia asks. “I've been _very_ careful to not use her name because I was afraid Stiles would say something to Derek. You know what he's like when they get into an argument. He says whatever comes to mind.”

“I know. I actually met Cora recently. She's lovely,” Erica says. “I could see why you have feelings for her.”

“Oh,” Lydia says, her shoulders slumping.

“And I have it on pretty good authority that if you made a move, it would be well received,” Erica says, with a laugh. Lydia squeezes her hand.

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Erica tugs Lydia a bit closer to her as they walk to bump shoulders with her. “Don't tell her I said anything. But she went to Heather's party to make a move on you.”

Lydia stops dead in her tracks, jerking Erica's arm so she comes to a halt as well. _“What?”_

“C'mon, I'm going to be late if we stop.” Erica pulls her forward. “Yeah. She showed up for you.”

“Oh fuck, I was so drunk. I mean, Jackson showed up, and Aiden...and Cora looked so good and I...Erica, did I fuck up royally?”

“Not at all, actually. I think I convinced her that Aiden was meaningless to you,” Erica says, grinning.

“You are _the best_ and I love you.” Lydia squeezes her hand again. “Now about Boyd.”

“Yeah?”

“What are you going to do about him?” Lydia asks.

Erica shrugs. “Nothing, really. Besides, aren't we moving a little fast here? I only met him Saturday.”

“And you talked to him yesterday,” Lydia points out.

“I guess,” Erica says. “He makes my heart do things. It's so weird. I'm totally out of my element here.”

“Maybe take things slowly then. But you should definitely see him again.”

“Maybe,” Erica murmurs. “Are you going to make a move on Cora?”

“I don't know. Now that I know she saw me with Aiden, I feel a little weird. I don't want to hurt her.”

“Is that how you know you like someone?” Erica asks. “You don't want to hurt them.”

“Partly,” Lydia says, nodding. “And you want to see them, talk to them.”

Erica smiles and thinks about Lydia's words long after Lydia hugs her goodbye. When Erica settles into her chair behind her librarian desk, she sends a quick message to Cora who had texted her earlier this morning.

 

 **ERICA:** _cora, make a move  
_ **ERICA:** _you won't regret it_

 **CORA:** _you're sure?  
_ **CORA:** _I don't want to look like an ass_

 **ERICA:** _positive gurl  
_ **ERICA:** _it'll be good_

 **CORA:** _you're the best, I love you, marry Boyd so we can be sisters_

 **ERICA:** _you're related?_

 **CORA:** _well, unofficially, yeah_  
 **CORA:** _we're basically his family  
_ **CORA:** _what should I wear to my tutoring session tonight??_

 **ERICA:** _something low-cut and don't make your move right away_  
 **ERICA:** _tease lydia a bit because_ _it'll drive her crazy  
_ **ERICA:** _and she'll love it_

 **CORA:** _you're seriously so great, thank you!!!!!_

 **ERICA:** _anytime babe_

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“Hi.”

Erica looks up from her screen to see that Isaac's arrived. It's now Thursday evening, and the library's dead. Midterms just finished, so people are getting a break for the most part. Erica smiles and points to the chair on the right side of her U-shaped desk.

“Hey, Isaac. I figured you can set up there. How are you tonight?” Erica asks.

“I'm...fine,” Isaac mumbles. “How are you?”

“Good,” Erica answers automatically. “I didn't know you're friends with Boyd.”

Isaac looks surprised. “Oh, yeah. You know him?”

“Sort of?” she says, unsure how to answer the question. “Did he not tell you about me?”

“Um. No?” Isaac sits down.

She tries not to be disappointed. “Oh. Okay. Never mind then.”

“Wait—are you...um, did you two sleep together after Heather's party?” Isaac asks, looking down at the pen in his hand.

“Yeah.”

Isaac meets her eyes, looking as though he feels a little more comfortable. “Yeah, he mentioned you. He said after the night you two had, he hopes you come back again. But he won't chase you.”

Erica's lips part. She's not sure what to make of that, so she waves to his laptop. “So what can I help you with?”

Isaac immediately ducks his head, and Erica wonders if changing the subject had been a mistake. He explains his issues with the topics, and surprises Erica by diving into an in-depth conversation.

Sometimes it gets warm in the library, and Isaac pushes his sleeves up. It looks like an automatic habit, because he doesn't pause in his rant. But Erica can't help but search his arms. There are bruises, and that damn cigarette burn. She reaches out, grateful that the library is dead right now, and gently puts her hand on his wrist.

“Isaac—” But he's looked down and realized his mistake. He yanks his arms away, shoving his sleeves back down.

“Don't.”

“Isaac, if you need a place to stay, I have a really comfortable pull-out couch.” Erica swallows and waits for his denial. They _are_ studying about the effects of abuse in women, she's sure it would be very, very similar to men. Erica waits for him to brush it off, to tell her to go to hell, to do anything except what he does.

“Think I could crash on it tonight?” Isaac asks, quietly.

She grabs his hand, and nods. “Yes, of course. For as long as you need. I know we don't know each other well but—”

“Boyd doesn't know,” Isaac rushes to say. “I...we've been kind of drifting apart. He knows something's wrong, but he doesn't know what. I haven't told him. I don't want him to know.”

Erica's lips part.

“Please. I don't want anyone to know,” Isaac whispers.

“Okay, okay,” Erica says, nodding. “I won't tell anyone. But Isaac, we're learning how dangerous it is to keep this quiet.”

“I know,” he says, sighing. “But it's different. I provoke my father—”

“The fuck you do,” Erica interrupts him suddenly. He winces and she closes her eyes, regretting the harsh tone. Gently, she tells him, “What your father does to you is _not_ your fault. Isaac, you have to know that. There are bruises, there's a cigarette burn...Isaac, you don't do that to someone you care about. You don't. Is he home tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Erica asks.

“No, he'll be at work.”

“Then we'll go pack up your stuff during the morning. You're going to stay with me, okay?” Erica says, watching him carefully.

She doesn't know Boyd well, but she knows him enough to know this would kill him if he knew. Isaac meets her eyes now. “Thanks, Erica. I...I don't want to be there anymore.”

“You don't have to be,” she says. “We can press charges if you want. Or we can make sure that he can't find you—we can alert the school that he is to not know about your whereabouts, or anything about you. My lease is up in a few months, and we could get a two-bedroom apartment or something.”

“You don't know me. Why would you do this for me?” Isaac asks.

Erica swallows. Quietly she says, “Because my mom used to hurt me too.”

Isaac nods with a knowing look. “Thanks, Erica.”

“Don't hesitate to come to me, okay?” Erica asks. She watches Isaac carefully.

“I won't.” Isaac shifts and leans back, exhaling. He gives her a small laugh. “Wow, that got super serious, huh?”

She laughs, tension leaving her body. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“Boyd was right. You're like magic.”

Erica doesn't get a chance to ask what that means, because someone's clearing their throat behind her. She turns to see Derek standing at the desk. She gives him a bright smile. “Hello. How are you today?”

“Fine. Can you find me this book?” Derek shoves a piece of paper across her desk. She looks down at it.

“Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Isaac.”

“No problem. I'm going to see if I can get some of this essay written.”

She smiles and gets up. When she meets Derek on the other side of the desk, she motions for him to follow her. “So have you kissed Stiles yet?”

“I really wish everyone would shut up about that. He's not into me,” Derek mumbles.

“It's funny. He says the same thing about you. You're not into him,” Erica says. She glances down at the book on Derek's paper again and then she takes them down an aisle. When she stops walking, she realizes he's glaring at her. _“What?”_

“Am I really not supposed to say anything about how you were with Boyd on Saturday and now you're getting all close to Isaac? You know they're friends, right?”

“I do,” Erica snaps. “In fact, Boyd's even aware that I'm having a _study session_ with his friend. But way to make a snap judgement, Derek. God, is that how you treated Stiles when you met him? Because seriously, he's actually this really great guy. He works hard and he does a good fucking job. He doesn't need someone who drags him down. So if you actually do like him like everyone keeps saying, maybe you should consider _doing something about it_ or leaving him the fuck alone.”

Derek blinks and then he rubs the bridge of his nose.

She finds the book he's looking for and shoves it at his chest. Then she storms away from him. Erica settles into her chair behind her desk again, but this time she doesn't say anything to Isaac. He seems content, typing quickly on his laptop, so she tries to cool herself down.

A few minutes later, Derek's standing at her desk again. “I think I might owe you an apology, Erica.”

She looks up at him. “You think?”

He frowns. “I'm sorry. I haven't treated you very nicely, and all you've done is look out for the people I care about.”

“Does that include Stiles?” Erica snaps, not caring that her tone is harsh.

Derek nods. “Yes. Cora told me what you texted her with yesterday. And you're helping Isaac study. I—I had no right to be so rude to you.”

This catches Isaac's attention. “Why were you rude to Erica?”

Derek holds his hands up. “I'm apologizing. I was out of line, and I hope you won't hold it against me. It's been a rough day. I...I heard that Stiles slept with Heather and I'm realizing that maybe everyone knows how I feel better than I do.”

Erica winces. “Why don't you bring over a chair and join Isaac? You can study with us.”

“I'm...” Derek looks at Isaac. She misses the look he gives Derek, but then Derek's nodding. “Okay, sure.”

He walks away to grab a chair. Isaac looks at Erica curiously. “How do you get people to tell you their secrets so suddenly?”

She smiles. “It's a gift. But I try not to overuse it. Sometimes, people aren't worth it.”

“But us?” Isaac asks, glancing at Derek who's walking back with a chair.

“Worth it,” Erica answers.

She glances down at her cell phone. She takes a risk.

 

 **ERICA:** _I think you should stop by work with that stress ball_

 **STILES:** _he's there?!?_  
 **STILES:** _I do owe him an apology_  
 **STILES:** _don't let him leave!  
_ **STILES:** _I told you he avoided me yesterday in English Lit, right?_

 **ERICA:** _yeah, so here's your chance  
_ **ERICA:** _I've been playing matchmaker, problem-solver extraordinaire all week_

 **STILES:** _okay? you can explain that later_

 **ERICA:** _sure but get here fast_  
 **ERICA:** _he knows about you and heather  
_ **ERICA:** _he hasn't had a great day_

 **STILES:** _you talked to him about that??_

 **ERICA:** _he told me, so be easy on him, k?_

 **STILES:** _yeah sure whatever_  
 **STILES:** _what did he say??  
_ **STILES:** _was he upset?_

 **ERICA:** _very_

 

She puts her phone away and glances over to Derek and Isaac. Man, this week had been a great week to solve everyone else's problems. She wonders how she can solve her own. Erica knows that Saturday night with Boyd had changed her. She's not sure how much though. It's crazy, and insane, and when she watches Stiles stand awkwardly beside Derek, she realizes that life is messy. It should be messy.

It should be about taking real risks and making real mistakes.

Erica hasn't taken a real risk before.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek asks, looking up at him.

“Derek, listen, I—it's just—okay, look. At the party on Saturday, you told me that you didn't want me to use you as my stress ball. So I um, I bought you this.” Stiles holds out a small red stress ball. Derek takes it, and studies it as though he's never seen one before. “If it doesn't work, you can use me, okay? Because I know it's stupid, but I kind of, um, well, I like you. I _enjoy_ sparring with you or arguing or bantering or whatever it is we do. You ignoring me yesterday kind of hurt, because I thought we had a semi-sort-of-friendship-thing.”

Derek tilts his head. “Stiles, I— _what_ are you talking about?”

“I thought we were kind of friends,” Stiles admits, shrugging. “I mean, that one time we met at the park...we had a good conversation.”

Erica glances at Isaac, who's jaw has dropped. He's stabbing ferociously at his phone and she wonders who he is texting without looking. Derek stands up now and says, “Stiles, we _are_ friends. Sort of. I think.”

“But you hate me,” Stiles murmurs. “I was too much of an asshole to you. I'm sorry, okay?”

“Stiles, I don't want to be friends with you.” Derek takes a deep breath. He looks at Erica for a moment. She nods, hoping that's enough to encourage him to make his move. Then Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles' hand. “I think everyone saw what we didn't.”

“Oh. Oh my god,” Stiles says, his face lighting up. “Oh my god, this isn't happening. Derek are you saying—are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“We could take it slow?” Derek asks. “Get to know each other when we're not yelling insults at one another?”

Stiles bobs his head. “Yes, I am so on board for that.”

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I can be your stress ball too, if you ever need one.”

Stiles laughs, and then he throws his arms around Derek's neck. He's rewarded when Derek hugs him back. Stiles whispers, “This is the greatest day _ever_. Do you have a lot of studying to do or do you want to go get a slice of pizza?”

“I have to study.”

“Okay. Tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night,” Derek agrees.

They smile at each other and Stiles nervously presses a chaste kiss on Derek's cheek before he's stepping away. He turns to Erica and says, “You're the greatest friend.”

“I know. And I'm _totally_ taking credit for this, FYI,” she tells them.

Stiles laughs but then he's leaning over the desk to press a kiss to her forehead. “You're my best friend and I love you, but you really suck when you take credit for things. You never shut up about it.”

She beams at the compliment. He laughs and waves a goodbye before rushing out.

“You texted him?” Derek asks.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“That's what friends do, asshole.” Her eyes are twinkling and Derek's grinning at her.

“I have a feeling Erica's the kind of friend you keep,” Isaac says quietly.

“And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll keep the both of you.” She gives them a wink. “Now get back to studying or else I'll have to kick you out for causing a disruption.”

“Erica, there are like twelve people in here tonight,” Derek says.

She holds up a finger. “Ah-ah, do you want to test my power trip?”

He laughs, and flips the page in his notebook. Isaac starts typing again. And Erica feels like this could be the beginning of something really great.

 

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“He's insane about keeping everything clean. If anything's put out of place, he freaks,” Isaac explains when they step into his house early the next morning. They'd waited to watch his father drive off to work before coming in. Erica had explained that she wanted no surprises. Isaac isn't kidding though—the place is spotless. Everything clearly has its place, and that's where it belongs.

“Wow,” is the only thing she can say. She reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder. “C'mon, let's get as much of your stuff as we can.”

Isaac nods. He leads her upstairs and she tries not to look at the photos of Isaac with his mother on the wall. He'd explained that she had taken off when he was ten because she couldn't handle the way his father hit him. She hadn't protected her child like she should have. Erica sticks closely to Isaac when they walk down the hall. His bedroom is eerily clean like the rest of the house.

“I don't need to bring half this crap with me,” Isaac admits. “Most of it's replaceable.”

“Let's bring the necessities. Your clothes, for one. Are there any items you want me to pack up?” Erica asks, unfolding the box she brought with her. She pops the bottom in place and pulls out the duct tape from her purse to make sure it won't come undone.

“Not really,” Isaac admits with a shrug.

He pulls out a backpack and a suitcase from his closet. Then he and Erica get to work on packing away most of his clothing items. There are a few that Isaac tells her he never wears, so they leave them.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” Isaac says after a moment. “I...I took the abuse class because I had hoped it would help me understand my father. It didn't.”

Erica tosses the shirt she's holding on top of the suitcase and wraps her arms around him. “I took it to understand my mother. But Isaac, my friends—they didn't know me really well, but they took turns housing me in my last year of high school. I lived with all of them for a few months: Stiles, Lydia, Lydia's ex-boyfriend, Allison, Scott. They never asked for anything in return, but I'll never be able to repay them. Getting out of the house, getting free, that's half the battle. I know we don't know each other, not really, but I'm not going anywhere.”

Isaac pulls her in a little tighter. “I don't know why but I believe you.”

She leans back to run her fingers over his face and then she nods. “C'mon, we're almost there. Then you can leave this place behind you.”

“Yeah. Um. Could we take one of the photos of my mom and I from the hall? The one where we're at Disneyland? That day was a good one.”

“Sure, I'll go get it.” Erica slips down the hall. She finds the one he's talking about immediately. His mother's bent over, arms wrapped around his neck, and they're standing in front of Cinderella's castle. Erica pulls it off the wall and then walks back into Isaac's room. She carefully slips it into the suitcase and covers it with a pair of pants for protection.

“My coach in high school gave me this as a good luck charm,” Isaac says, putting a snow globe into the corner of the suitcase.

“That was nice of him,” Erica says, with a small smile. She points to Isaac's shelf. “Do you want to keep any of those books?”

Isaac looks over his shoulder and nods. “Yeah, I guess I can take those. Are you sure there's going to be room for me?”

“Always,” Erica promises. “As long as you're okay with my couch until March. My lease is up then.”

“That's, what, four months? I can handle that.” Isaac points to his bedding. “Should I take this with me?”

“Do you want it?” she asks.

He shrugs. “My dad bought it for me. But it is comfortable.”

“Then we'll bring it. We can always buy a new one, but you could use it for now,” she suggests. “Do you have a garbage bag we could stick it in?”

“Yeah. I'll be right back.”

She starts to take his bedding off, folding it as carefully as she could. She remembers when she'd asked Stiles if she could live with him and his dad for a little bit. It had been a particularly rough weekend with her mom. God, Stiles had gone into a frenzy. He'd done all of this with her—they'd been friends for a little less than a month too. But then the Stiles' dad, the Sheriff of all people, had accepted her with open arms. He hadn't pressed her, had told her that she needed only to tell him what was going on. But she hadn't talked about it.

In the end, it didn't matter that she didn't talk about it. Justice was served by her mother's own stupidity. Erica remembers how she'd gone from having no one to having an entire support system.

Lydia had worked it out that Erica would spend approximately two and a half months with each of them until graduation, and then they'd cycle through again. Even Jackson had offered her his guest house. He'd told her straight up that his parents were never home and she could move there permanently. She hadn't been able to do it though.

“Erica?” Isaac's voice comes suddenly. She snaps her attention up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, with a tight smile. “How are you doing?”

“I'm alright. I'm sorry. This must be a little tough for you; reliving the past you've worked so hard to leave behind.”

“Isaac, today isn't about me. Today's about you. Now these sheets—do you prefer them over the ones I gave you?” she asks.

“Yours are softer. But I want my pillows.”

“Okay,” she says. They work together to stuff his comforter and another blanket into a garbage bag. Then they use another for his two pillows.

They work together for another ten minutes in silence, and Erica starts bringing stuff outside to her car. Isaac grabs his suitcase, and they both make one more trip.

Then they're in her car and Isaac's finally leaving behind a terrible place.

“I could never tell Derek or Boyd,” Isaac says quietly. “I knew they'd go berserk. I'm sure they'd kill him if they saw him again.”

Erica reaches out for Isaac's hand, focusing on the road. “Isaac, they're your friends. They'll want to kill him. _I_ want to kill him. If they'd known, they would've helped you.”

“I know, but it's tough with them. We're so close. It makes it a little difficult to tell them that my father's been beating me since I was six,” Isaac murmurs.

Erica squeezes his hand gently. “They love you. Remember that.”

“Okay.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

 

 

When Saturday rolls around, Erica feels pretty good. She had successfully managed to help out her friends, and she'd gained a couple new ones. It'd been a great week. Cora and Lydia still hadn't acknowledged that they know how the other feels, but they'd get there eventually. Stiles and Derek had gone on their first date last night, and Erica had gotten about twenty texts in a row from Stiles telling her how amazing it was. Apparently, they'd kissed.

Isaac's settled into her place with ease. Already, they have a routine of sorts. Last night when she'd gotten home from working an extra shift, she'd curled up with Isaac on his bed. They'd watched some TV until he fell asleep. Erica has a feeling that's going to become a norm.

It was a busier week than most. So when she gets into work around six p.m., she's grateful that it's dead. There are a few people in the far corner working on a group project, but other than that, no one had come in. They leave around nine.

At ten p.m., Erica's scrolling through _Facebook._ She creeps Boyd's page, and smiles. He'd added her as a friend yesterday, and it had made her squeal. She'd called up Allison to ask what it meant—and Allison had assured her it meant absolutely nothing. But then Isaac had come home from class—having him in her apartment for the past couple of days had been great—and Isaac had told her that Boyd never bothers with social media. It's quite clear, because his _Facebook_ profile page is quite empty.

Except there's a status from last Sunday afternoon.

 

_**Sometimes you know.** _

 

It's gotten over twenty likes, and she reads the few comments. Alicia Boyd—must be related to him—comments with: _**I've never seen you look happier.**_

Erica's unsure what to make of this. She looks up when she hears someone enter the library, and she can't help but be disappointed when she realizes it's just Derek.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey. I think I left my pen here the other night. My older sister got it for me, and she'd kill me if I lost it,” Derek says, wincing. “I realize how lame that sounds.”

“I'm not one to judge,” she says, lightly. “But I have it in my bag in the back room. Hang on.”

“Thanks, Erica.”

She nods, leaving him at the desk. She finds it in her bag and when she comes back out, she holds it out. “How was last night?”

Derek smiles. “It was great. I'm...I want to apologize, again, for how rude I've been to you. I...I kind of thought you were into Stiles because of how quickly you defended him at the party.”

“I went home with your best friend?” Erica asks.

“And that pissed me off even more, because what if Stiles liked you back? You were acting like it didn't matter. At least that's how I thought things were. I'm sorry, Erica. Isaac told Boyd that he really likes living with you.” Derek's questioning her, but she smiles.

“I like him being around. It makes the place less lonely.”

“He never told us,” Derek says, quieter now.

“So he told you this morning,” Erica says. She'd pressed Isaac to confide in his friends—to explain what was happening at home. She's relieved he'd listened to her.

“I'm so mad, I—I can't believe I didn't know. I've been—”

Erica stands up and reaches out towards him. She puts her hand on his and interrupts him. “Derek, you didn't know. He didn't want you to know. He went to great efforts to keep it from you. _It is not your fault._ You didn't know.”

He nods. “It still hurts, y'know?”

“I know. But we'll work it all out, and he'll be safe now.” Erica squeezes his hand. “It'll be fine. I promise you. I talked to the school—his dad won't be able to find him through anyone here. He has no idea who I am. You should be careful to make sure you're not being followed when you visit him or meet up with him though.”

“I'm shocked you're not doing social work,” Derek murmurs. He nods. “Thanks again. I owe you a huge Christmas gift.”

She laughs. “I never say no to gifts. I also expect prepaid credit cards.”

He grins. “I'll keep that in mind. Are you okay here? It's so empty.”

“Oh yeah, it's fine. Plus there are always security guys hanging out. I can handle myself,” she assures him.

“I bet you can. So um, we're good?”

“Yes, and we'll stay that way if you quit asking.”

“Deal. Stiles mentioned that his friend, Caitlin, is having a party next weekend. Will I see you there?”

“Probably.” Erica sits back down in her chair. “Will you be Cora's D.D. again?”

“We'll cab this time,” he says, smiling. “I'll see you around, Erica.”

“You too,” she says, quietly. She watches him go.

_I'm sure I'll see you around._

_I won't forget. I won't forget, Boyd._

_Erica?_ _I won't forget either._

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Erica had called a bad movie chocolate session because she'd thought she'd fallen in love. Her friends had convinced her it was a crush—because they all knew she'd never _really_ experienced one before. But Erica's been paying attention as she helped out Cora and Lydia, Stiles and Derek. She knows.

_I won't forget either._

Fuck.

She tries to shove the thoughts out of her mind, but the night comes rushing back to her. It was only a week ago. How was it only a week ago?

_You're so beautiful._

He'd taken her breath away.

Erica turns back to _Facebook_ and stares at his profile photo. He has his arm wrapped around Cora. Fuck, he's gorgeous. She smiles and touches her lips.

“Good evening,” a voice comes.

She jumps, and almost screams. Her eyes land on Vernon Boyd in the flesh. She exits out of his profile quickly. “Hi. You just scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, you seemed like you were in your own world. I wanted to draw, and Derek mentioned you were alone.”

She glances at the time. Derek had been in twenty minutes ago. Man, she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts. She smiles and nods. “Yeah, he stopped by. How are you?”

“I'm good. You?”

“Good,” she echoes.

“Want company?” he asks.

“I would love some,” she responds with a small smile.

He sits down in the chair Isaac had occupied earlier this week that no one had moved. He pulls out his sketch book and flips to a page. He glances up at her and tilts his head. She feels safe under his gaze.

“Stiles told me that you've won an award for your art?” she prompts about ten minutes later.

“It wasn't a big deal,” Boyd responds. “But yeah. Someone liked a painting I did.”

“What do you prefer more—your record shop or art?” she asks.

“I love them both equally,” he answers. He looks up at her for a moment. “What's with the questions?”

“Just curious,” she tells him. “I'll leave you be.”

Boyd doesn't say anything; he simply ducks his head and keeps sketching.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

They don't talk much that night. Eventually, Erica starts closing up. Only a few people had come in and they'd long since gone. She glances at Boyd and says, “This was nice.”

“I would've been in sooner but I had to work at the shop.”

“How's Swifty?” she asks.

“Good. Misses you.”

“She met me once,” Erica points out.

“Then maybe I missed you,” Boyd responds, without looking up from his sketch pad. She watches his hands move over the page. It's mesmerizing. “Or maybe it means you should come around more often.”

Erica swallows hard. Emotions are rising. She's not sure she's ready to face them just yet.

“Boyd.”

He looks up at her now.

“This was nice,” she repeats.

He glances down at his watch on his wrist, noting the time. “Did you drive?”

Erica shakes her head.

“Can I drive you home?”

“That would be lovely,” she whispers. Her chest feels tight and she's not sure why.

She gathers her stuff and closes up the library. Boyd waits for her outside the door. She thanks the security guard and he says, “I'm glad someone's finally coming around to make sure you get home safely, Miss Reyes.”

Erica smiles. “Me too, Herbert.Have a nice morning.”

“Sleep well, Miss Reyes,” Herbert says.

She waves and then she walks beside Boyd.

_You play safe._

_Safe isn't bad._

_Erica, that's safe to you because you never put your heart on the line. Have you ever risked a rejection?_

Erica glances at Boyd as they walk down the stairs towards the front door of the school. She reaches out and slips her fingers into his. He glances at her, and she knows he's trying to figure out why.

It's a risk all on it's own, and she hopes he knows that. Boyd doesn't let go until he's opening the door for her. She looks up at him and he gives her an expression like he knows something she doesn't.

When they get to her place, she says, “Thanks for the ride home, Boyd.”

“Anytime, Erica. You shouldn't walk home alone.”

“It's not a big deal, really,” Erica says, brushing it off. Boyd squeezes her fingers. She smiles. “But I do appreciate the ride.”

He nods. “I'll see you around.”

“Actually, do you want to come in?” Erica asks.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

Erica takes a deep breath. “Okay. Another time, maybe.”

He seems surprised but he nods. “Another time, maybe.”

“Thanks, again. I'm sure I'll see you around.”

He smiles as though he recognizes his words. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. Then she rushes out of the car before she can embarrass herself any further.

“Erica?” Isaac groans from the couch when she walks into her apartment and locks the door behind her.

“Yeah.”

“You good?” he asks, his voice thick from sleep.

“I'm good. Thanks, Isaac.”

“Love you,” Isaac murmurs as he shifts on the bed.

Her heart pounds and she whispers back, “Love you too.”

Maybe love doesn't have a time line.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica's not sure how it happens, really. She had visited Boyd on her days off this week, wandering around _Boyd's Records_ and playing with Swifty. Erica started to hang out a little bit longer each time. She spends Wednesday evening sitting on his counter, suggesting different songs for a new shop play list. He teases her when she demands that _Backstreet Boys_ is a must for his new play list. Erica tells him it's nonnegotiable.

Then on Thursday, Boyd comes into the library after ten p.m. on her evening shift. Isaac packs up and leaves after the two share a quick hug. Boyd asks her how Isaac's been, and she answers honestly: they're still learning about one another, but the bond of friendship is thick between them already. Boyd sketches quietly while she works, and sometimes he asks her to look at him. It takes twice before she realizes he's drawing her.

“You going to Caitlin's party?” he asks her near midnight.

She glances him. “Are you going?”

“I asked first,” he points out.

“I'm only going if you are,” she tells him, and waits for a reaction. He simply pauses in his sketch before he continues on. Erica sighs. “Are you going to Caitlin's party, Boyd?”

“If you went, and I didn't, would you be on the prowl?”

“No.”

Boyd lifts his head to meet her eyes now. “I'm not trying to be insulting. I'm just—”

“I know, but no, Boyd.” Erica bites her bottom lip, nervous. She wonders what the high school version of her would think of her now. She feels a little self-conscious under his gaze, and glances away. “I wouldn't be on the prowl.”

“Okay,” he says, simply. Then he ducks his head again.

Erica rubs the back of her neck. Honestly, she's not sure what to make of it. She leans over and says, “Boyd, I don't want to go to Caitlin's party.”

“Then we won't go.”

“I want to go on a date with you.”

Boyd looks at her, searching her face for something. He doesn't seem to find it, but he nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” she says, leaning back into her chair. “Okay.”

“So where are you taking me?”

She laughs and grabs an eraser to throw at him. He dodges it and gives her a bright grin. Erica rolls her eyes and says, “I think you're the one who should be spoiling me.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks.

“Yep. I want all of the food, multiple diamonds, some _Backstreet Boys_ concert tickets, and a nice, crisp red apple,” she says, grinning.

Boyd's lips curl up in amusement. “You know, a smart girl would ask for a brand new house too.”

“I didn't say I was done,” she says, and he laughs. Yeah, she'll never get used to hearing that sound.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

 **BOYD:** _hey erica, I'm so sorry but something came up  
_ **BOYD:** _I have to cancel our date tonight_

 **ERICA:** _that's okay  
_ **ERICA:** _another night maybe_

 **BOYD:** _another night definitely_

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

They don't bring up the missed date. In fact, Erica finds that Boyd is content if they don't even approach the subject. It's driving her crazy. Stiles told her to just ask him what happened. The truth is that she doesn't want to ask. She doesn't want to know that there was potential for something stupid to be more important than her.

So she keeps her questions quiet and she enjoys what time she does spend with him. They've developed a routine. They talk nonstop and tease one another at _Boyd's Records_ when Erica's off and he's working, and when she's working and he's off, they sit in mostly silence and simply enjoy being with one another.

Boyd's chasing her around his record shop one Friday night when he slips his arms around her waist and pulling her in. She struggles a little bit, but finds that being in his arms is far too nice to put up the act of wanting to leave.

“Boyd?”

“Hm?” he says, burying his face into her hair.

“That first night—” she starts, but realizes she can't ask.

“Yeah?” he prompts after a minute.

“Never mind,” she says. She spins around in his arms to face him and lifts her head. Then she's pressing her lips gently against his. “I've wanted to do that forever.”

“Do you know how long it's been?” he asks.

“No.”

“Too long.”

Then Boyd's kissing her deeply. He leaves her, only to flip the store sign to 'CLOSED' and to turn off all the lights. When he comes back to her, she's sitting on the counter. He leans into her and she wraps her legs around his waist. She kisses him lightly at first, but then she can't control herself anymore.

“Boyd, I want to have sex with you again,” she whispers. “Say yes. Please.”

“Yes,” he murmurs against her lips. “Yes, yes, yes.”

She smiles into their next kiss. He pulls her off the counter, and she grins when he's taking her into his office in the back. Erica hangs onto him when he leans over to shove all of his papers, pens, and folders off the desk. She gapes in shock.

Boyd had pulled such a classic porn move and it's never been hotter.

“Where's your computer?” she asks in between kisses after he sets her down on the desk.

“Laptop,” he explains, his lips moving down her neck. “Movable.”

“Boyd,” she whimpers when he starts to trail his lips along her collarbone. “Boyd, I haven't had sex since the last time we—”

Boyd pauses suddenly, which startles her. He looks up at her. “You haven't been with anyone else since me?”

“No, have you been with anyone else?” Erica asks, hugging him closer to her with her legs.

He shakes his head. “No, of course not. I had hoped but I wasn't expecting you to stay celibate.”

“No choice,” Erica says in between small gasps. His lips are doing _wonderful, wonderful_ things right now. “You—you ruined me—for—anyone—else.”

And that seems to turn Boyd on. Erica's not complaining. Not at all. In fact, she's not even sure she's on earth still.

“Boyd,” she murmurs against his skin when he comes back up to steal a kiss. “I don't want anyone else. I don't want to be too intense with you, but that's it. That's the truth. It's you.”

Boyd kisses her deeply. When he breaks away, he murmurs, “I only want you too.”

Erica arches her back in response. She needs to be closer to him. She needs to be naked now. She tugs on her shirt, but Boyd stops her.

“Let's take our time,” he suggests, trailing a finger down the center of her body. “Let's make tonight last.”

“Okay,” she murmurs. “Whatever you want. I'm yours.”

Boyd gives her the softest smile. Then he starts laughing. She frowns, and swats him. He says, “Give me a second. Apparently, Swifty has come into the office.”

Erica sits up, and lets her legs drop when Boyd tries to step back. He picks up Swifty and sets her outside the office. He steps back in and shuts the door. She's laughing.

“I didn't want you to think I was some perv,” Boyd tells her.

“I'm so hot for you right now, I'm not sure I would've noticed,” she admits. He grins at her and tugs her legs around his waist again. “Any day now, hot stuff.”

“And finally, I see her bossy side in the bed,” he teases. “Usually she's a mess, begging me to do things for her.”

At those words, he sucks on her stomach. She moans, unsure how it's possible for that to be so fucking hot. “I can beg too, if that's what you want.”

“I want you,” Boyd tells her. “Just you.”

“You've got me.”

Erica manages to tug her shirt off on her own, but when Boyd stands back up, he only looks at her eyes.

“You're so beautiful, Erica. So, so beautiful.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“You slept with him again?” Stiles asks at breakfast on Friday.

“She didn't come home until seven a.m.,” Isaac tattles.

Erica throws a home fry at him. “Shut up. And yes. I did. It was fucking magical.”

“That's funny, that's how he described you when he first told me about you. He said you were magic,” Isaac says, grinning. “Love at first sight.”

“Erica doesn't really do major emotions,” Stiles says, as he bites into his piece of toast.

“No, but she's capable,” Lydia points out. “Ally, could you hand me the peanut butter?”

“Sure,” Allison says, passing it over. “Besides, I've never seen Erica this happy or excited about a guy before. The way she smiles whenever someone mentions Boyd's name, I think it could be love.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, mouth full. He turns his attention to Erica. “Love?”

She smiles and shrugs. “Maybe. I know it's crazy, but we've spent the past month getting to know each other. It's so easy to be with him.”

“How's the sex?” Lydia asks.

“Incredible,” Erica answers. “I almost wish that was a lie. It feels too good to be true.”

“Embrace it,” Scott advises. He hands Lydia jam without her asking and she takes it for her toast. “There's nothing wrong with being crazy about a person, especially since Boyd is totally crazy about you too.”

“He is,” Isaac confirms.

“Just like Stiles and Derek are about each other,” Scott teases.

“Speaking of which, did you ever talk to Heather?” Lydia asks, as she puts jam onto her last piece of toast. She glances up at Stiles. “Because you should let her know that you're into someone else.”

“She slept with me so she could lose her virginity,” Stiles admits, sulking a little. “We were all worried that I used her. Nope, _she_ used _me._ She gave me a big hug and pat my head and told me that it was fun. She just wanted to lose her virginity to someone she trusted.”

“She was still a virgin?” Erica asks, surprised. “I totally thought she slept with that weird dude from the lacrosse team. Matt or whatever his name was.”

“Nawh,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “Matt was too intense for her.”

“Well, I guess it all worked out then,” Scott says. “Sorry you were used, dude.”

There's a knock on the door. Stiles jumps up. “That's probably Derek.”

“I didn't know Derek was coming!” Allison says, frowning. “I'll go set him a plate.”

“He can eat off mine,” Stiles tells her. He's off to open the door.

“I should get him his own plate,” Allison says, getting up. “Scott, do you mind making some toast for him?”

“Not at all,” Scott says, getting up.

“Um, it's not Derek,” Stiles announces.

“Who is it then?” Lydia asks.

“Cora,” Stiles answers.

Lydia meets Erica's eyes. Then she's pushing her chair back and walking towards the front door. Erica leans over Isaac's lap to get a view of them at the front door. Lydia hugs Cora. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I was talking to Boyd, and he told me that I'm torturing myself by not making a move. And I don't want to keep feeling this anxious about not knowing. Lydia, I really like you. I have this gigantic crush on you and I want to hold your hand and kiss you and date you. I want to be with you.”

Erica looks up at Isaac and smiles. She whispers, “About damn time.”

Cora glances over Lydia's shoulder to see her. She says, “Erica, _not now._ Please. This is already terrifying as it is.”

“Why are you terrified?” Lydia says. She grabs Cora's hands. “I feel the same. I didn't want to rush you. I was afraid I might freak you out and you might not feel comfortable with me tutoring you anymore.”

“Never,” Cora tells her.

“Hi,” Lydia murmurs.

“Hi,” Cora echoes.

Lydia says, “Sorry guys. I think I'm going to go talk this out with Cora. I'll see you guys later.”

“Love you guys!” Erica says loudly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Cora says, grinning.

The two of them leave without another word. Erica sits up straight and smiles at Isaac. “They're going to be the cutest couple ever after they make it official today.”

“Offended!” Allison teases. “But who's Cora?”

“Sorry,” Erica says, grinning. “She's Lydia's little muffin—the girl she's been tutoring.”

“I had no idea,” Allison murmurs. She doesn't seem upset about being left in the dark though. “I feel like we're going to have to have a girls' night and get caught up.”

“I'm in,” Erica says.

“What about Derek and I?”

It takes her a moment to realize what Stiles is referring to. “You're not technically dating yet, so no. You can't be the cutest couple.”

“Then you and Boyd don't count,” Stiles points out.

“We're not a couple.” But then Erica looks longingly towards the door Cora and Lydia disappeared behind. “We don't count either.”

“But you could,” Isaac quietly reminds her.

She shrugs. “Maybe.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

She doesn't want to say that Cora and Lydia inspired her to summon some courage, but they totally did. She tucks her hair behind her ear, and then pulls it back out again. Boyd doesn't care about her looks. She knocks on his apartment door and waits.

There's some shuffling noise on the other side and then the door swings open. An older woman stands on the other side. She looks Erica up and down with disgust. “Who are you?”

“Erica. A friend of Boyd's,” she adds. “Is he home?”

“For you? _No._ I will not have some slut in my home, coming to his place after eight p.m. like some whore,” she says. Erica blinks and tries not to let the words sting. “You take your trashy _everything_ and leave. Don't bother my son again.”

Erica isn't sure what to do when the door slams shut in her face.

But she walks down to _Boyd's Records_ and glances in the closed shop.

 

 **ERICA:** _so I met your mother_

 **BOYD:** _fuck_  
 **BOYD:** _she leaves tomorrow for Russia  
_ **BOYD:** _where are you?_

 **ERICA:** _I walked down to the record shop  
_ **ERICA:** _I think I'm just going to go home_

 **BOYD:** _stay there  
_ **BOYD:** _I'm coming, I'll explain everything then_

 **ERICA:** _okay_

 

She doesn't wait longer than five minutes before she sees Boyd jogging towards her. He wraps his arms around her first and then he steps back. “Do you wanna sit on the bench?”

Erica nods and doesn't reach for his hand just yet. She's not sure what the protocol is for this kind of situation.

“My parents are rich. Well, my mom is. My dad died when I was younger. But my mom inherited all of his money, so she usually travels. She completely abandoned Alicia and I,” Boyd explains. “My sister was devastated by everything. She ran away a couple of times—one of those times was the B & E I mentioned to you the first night I met you.”

“Boyd, you don't have to—”

“I do. I owe you this much,” he rushes to say. “You've been very patient with me. Alicia's doing a lot better now, but I can't exactly leave her alone with my mom. If I know her well, she probably treated you similarly to how she treats Alicia, and I am _so_ sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” she murmurs.

“My mom's been in town for a while now. It's the longest she's stayed since my dad died. She's the reason I cancelled our date,” Boyd tells her. “I didn't want to leave Alicia home with that. She's at the Hales' place right now. Listen, I know you don't do serious and this probably counts as serious—”

“How?”

“This is my life, Erica. This is my baggage.”

“Do you want to know my baggage then?” Erica asks. She reaches for Boyd's hand now. “I get it. My dad took off when I was five or something. I don't remember him. My mom was always on some drug or another. She used to scream at me. Everything was my fault. My father wouldn't have left if she hadn't gotten pregnant with me. Everything would've been fine if I didn't exist. She stopped using drugs, but by that point, she'd lost control of herself. She had major anger management issues. My mom...she started off by throwing things at me. Then she'd grab me when I'd walk away from her. Eventually, she just started beating me.”

“Erica, you don't have to tell—”

“This is my life, Boyd. This is my baggage,” she echoes him. “I grew up terrified. I never knew what to expect from my mom. I lived with Stiles and his dad for a bit. Then a few months at Lydia's ex-boyfriend's guesthouse. I moved into Lydia's spare room for a bit. Spent time with Allison and her dad, and then Scott and his mom. I didn't want to be a burden to them. I went to check on my mom once a week. That was my routine. She always screamed at me, said the same things, and then one day, I found her passed out in the Lazy Boy.”

Boyd squeezes her hand.

“It turns out she was dead. I called 9-1-1. They took her body away. There was no funeral. I didn't think she deserved it. I didn't tell my friends right away. I told them that things had gotten better. I cleaned up the house, threw out all of my mother's personal stuff, and lived there for the summer before college. I sold it for dirt cheap, so I didn't make much off it. Most of it has gone to pay for my schooling and rent.”

Boyd nods. He pulls her in closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder. “Everyone was so pissed when they found out what I had done. But they still helped me. Lydia helped me with student loans, Scott scored me my job, and Stiles found my apartment. Allison helped me decorate with some stuff she didn't need.”

“Erica,” Boyd murmurs.

She nuzzles him a little. “Boyd, people have baggage. I accept yours.”

He squeezes her hand. Quietly, he echoes, “I accept yours.”

They don't talk for what feels like hours. Boyd strokes his thumb over her hand and then he breaks the silence by saying, “You're helping Isaac because you've dealt with it before?”

She shrugs. “It's the right thing to do. Besides, my friends helped me. Otherwise, I'd probably end up dead or on the streets somewhere. Isaac needed that friend.”

“He never told me. Never even hinted.”

“Isaac's been covering it up for so long, he's good at it. Boyd, if he gave you no reason to suspect something was going on at home, then you were right to not suspect it. Besides, I know what it's like to have to tell your friends, people who care about you, that your parent is a useless sack of shit who hurts you.” Erica sits up a bit. She looks up at him. “I didn't tell Stiles how bad it was until after my mom died. I had only told him that I needed to get out of the house, that my mom was too mean, and I was scared.”

“He could've done that,” Boyd murmurs.

“No, for Isaac, he couldn't have. He knows you and Derek too well. He knows you'd murder his father. That's not what he wants,” Erica tells him quietly. “What's done is done. Now all we can do is protect him from here on out.”

“You're incredible,” Boyd tells her, his eyes searching her face. “Thank you, for helping Isaac, for understanding my mom.”

Erica nods. “Thanks for sharing that with me.”

“For someone who doesn't do serious, this has been a very serious conversation.”

“I never said I didn't do serious,” Erica points out. “Sometimes it makes me uncomfortable.”

“But now?”

“I'm okay.”

Boyd slips his hand out of hers, to wrap it around her waist. Then she feels his fingertips grazing over her side. Erica gasps and realizes he's trying to tickle her. She tries to jump up but he holds her in place until she's leaning back on the bench and he's half on top of her tickling her sides.

She's laughing hard and squirming underneath his touch. “Boyd, Boyd, you—you're mean!”

“I thought I'd lighten the mood,” he tells her. Then he helps her sit up and presses his lips against hers. When he pulls away, he says, “Can I kiss it better?”

“Always.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“This is it,” Erica says two weeks later. She bites her bottom lip. “Boyd, I'm here. I'm putting my heart on the line, because I'm in love with you.”

Boyd lifts his head from his sketch book. He sets it down on the desk.

“I'm risking rejection, but fuck, I'm done playing this safe. I am in love with you and I want to be _with_ you. I want to update our stupid _Facebook_ relationship status. I want to take dumb selfies with you, and wake up to you by my side in the morning. I want to be with you and only you. If you love me half as much as I love you, that will be enough.” Erica waits.

He turns his sketchbook towards her and she looks down at it. He'd been drawing her, which she'd figured out. But he made her look so damn good, so fierce, so... _beautiful._ It takes her breath away. She meets his eyes, and Boyd says, “You're still playing it safe, Reyes.”

“What?”

“Because even the biggest fool in the world can see that I'm in love with you too,” Boyd murmurs. He stands up and comes around the desk. She stands up and meets him in his arms. “I don't mind that you're playing it safe though. Not this time. When did you know?”

“The first night,” Erica responds. “You?”

“The first night,” he repeats. He pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You were so beautiful, smiling at me from across the party, and I knew I had gotten myself into trouble.”

She laughs. “That wasn't the moment for me.”

“No?”

“No, it was the second I walked back into the party holding your hand. It felt so damn natural, like it belonged there, and something tugged at me. I didn't realize what it was until you dropped me off the next morning and drove away. I called a bad movie chocolate session with my friends because I was freaking out. They told me it was just a crush, but I'm not sure I ever believed that,” Erica tells him. She flashes him a smile. “It's something about the way you look at me.”

“What about when I kiss you?” he asks, leaning down.

“I didn't forget,” she murmurs, running a thumb over his cheek. “I didn't forget that first night. It drove me crazy. I relived it so many times. It kept me up at night, especially on the days that I'd seen you. I denied that it had affected me, but by the end of that following week, I was different.”

“Erica, this might be the only time I say this, but you talk too much.”

She laughs when he pulls her in for another kiss. She only leans back long enough to say, “The library office has a lock, and no one comes in at this time anyway.”

“I like the sound of that,” he tells her, tugging her into the library office.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica grins when she comments on her relationship status change in response to Stiles,  ** _More like love at first night ;)_**

“Boyd?” she says, looking over her shoulder to see he has the notification up on his computer screen. “How cute am I?”

“Very cute,” he tells her, shaking his head in amusement. He types something and she opens up the notification a few moments later.

_**and I wouldn't have it any other** **way** _

“Fuck, you might be cuter than me,” Erica murmurs. She spins her legs over the counter and leans down. Boyd meets her halfway for a kiss. “When is your mom signing over this record shop to you? Because I might need the owner's permission to do the things I want to do to you right here.”

He laughs. “In four weeks. She said she was sorry for yelling at you, but I wouldn't take that to heart. Her apologizes come so often, they're never sincere.”

“Who cares? I have you. And when am I going to ever meet your sister?”

“Soon. She's visiting some friends in Mexico right now,” Boyd tells her. He kisses her quickly. “When she comes back, I promise. You two will love each other.”

“I can't wait.”

The door bell jingles behind them. Erica glances over her shoulder to see Stiles and Derek walk in. She lifts her hand and waves, which Swifty takes to mean that Erica's going to give her treats. The cat twists herself out of her slot and rushes over, jumping up onto the counter. Erica laughs. “Hey girl. I'm not sure Boyd will let me give you any more goodies today.”

“Nope. With how often you sneak treats to her behind my back, she's going to get fat.”

The cat purrs and nudges Erica.

“How are you two today?” Erica asks when Stiles and Derek walk up.

“Great. I was wondering if that Boyd-loves-Erica discount still worked for friends?” Stiles asks, hopeful.

Boyd laughs. “Go nuts, Stiles.”

“You're a god among men, Vernon Milton Boyd the fourth.”

“Every time?” Boyd asks looking up at Erica.

“Probably. You'll just have to get used to it.” Erica looks back at Derek. “Do you know if Isaac heard back from that job yet?”

“Not yet. But soon,” Derek answers. “He wouldn't leave the apartment. He's afraid that he'll miss the call if he does.”

“I hope he gets it.”

“Me too.” Derek glances back at Stiles before he adds, “I meant what I said on  _Facebook._ I'm happy for you guys.”

“Good, because we're hosting a couples' game night next weekend. You and Stiles are invited,” Erica tells him.

“We're not exactly official yet,” Derek says, quietly.

“Yeah, so go fix that.”

Derek turns to look at Stiles. He calls out, “Stiles, do you want to be official?”

Stiles sets down the CD he'd been holding and looks over. “I thought we already were.”

“Okay,” Derek says, with a nod. Stiles picks up a different CD, looking it over. Derek shrugs. “I'm not sure when that happened, but I guess we're official. Although, you won't be seeing that change on  _Facebook_ anytime soon for us. I don't want to have to change it if Stiles ever breaks up with me. I'm kind of surprised that you changed it, Boyd. No offense, Erica.”

“Sometimes you know,” Boyd responds.

“Yeah. We're going to make it,” Erica says with her no-room-for-argument tone. She leans forward to kiss Boyd, only to have Swift swat her with her paw. Boyd slips his hand into hers, and Erica feels like everything is only just beginning.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you fic for [Melissa](http://www.spotthemagicdragon.tumblr.com), who donated money to my GoFundMe page because both of my laptops died completely. I had a lot of surprise expenses around that time, and I seriously appreciate everyone who donated. It helped me out immensely! Read more about the GoFundMe deal [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/99900049097/erica-has-an-announcement-to-make-reached-300-but)
> 
> Check out [ this tag](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/fox%20erica%20gofundme) on my blog for any updates regarding those who have donated (i.e. the list of who's getting a fic, when, and what length/etc they will be receiving) if you haven't already. IF YOUR INFORMATION IS STILL MISSING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> I've been writing a lot of ficlets lately, and I haven't been posting them all on ao3, so feel free to check out [this tag](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/fox%20erica%20writes) if you want to read some ridiculous Teen Wolf fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you're new to me and my writing, hi, I love you anyway! You probably think I'm crazy. Feel free to check out me on[tumblr.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)**


End file.
